Evaluation
by SweetRedSunshine
Summary: Dr. Elle Scott has to do a psychological evaluation to all PPTH's head of department. What is gonna happen when Dr.House's turn comes? Will she find a connection with what Dr. House and Dr. Cameron have said to her? - House/Cameron
1. Session 1: Testing Waters

7 pm: Princeton Plainsborough Teaching Hospital – Dr. Cuddy's Office

"You paged me, Dr. Cuddy?" said Elle Scott, in her late 20's, tall, brunette, psychiatrist and one of the latest breakthroughs of the hospital.

"Yeah, thanks for coming. I see you're done with Dr. Wilson's psychological evaluation" Cuddy said taking a look at the reports and Dr. Scott nodded. "What about Dr. Cameron's?

"I might need some a couple of more sessions with her"

"I've asked you to evaluate all the head's department as quick as you could and you're asking me more time?" Cuddy said staring her.

"I'm not done, Dr. Cuddy." Dr. Scott said. "I can't evaluate a person with just two sessions" Cuddy sighed. "You want good doctors with rations minds heading your departments, right?" Cuddy nodded. "Then, give me more time and let me do my job"

"Fine, you have time until the end of the month"

"Thank you, see you tomorrow" Dr. Scott and turned to leave.

"Dr. Scott!" She stopped as she was about to open the door. "Have you talked to Dr. House yet?"

"He's coming tomorrow morning" Dr. Scott said facing Cuddy again.

"I wouldn't be sure" Cuddy said smirking.

"Thank God I've always been an optimistic" Dr. Scott said and left the room

"Well, good luck to you!" Cuddy said after she was gone.

Dr. Elle Scott went to her office in order to pick her staff and go home but someone was expecting her in the darkness.

"Wasn't expecting you this early, Dr. House" Elle said as she headed to her desk and turned on a lamp leaving the room dimly lit. "You were scheduled at 8 tomorrow morning" She said as she on her desk facing House who was sitting in front of her.

"I'm not a morning person" House said dryly and Elle smiled.

"And still you've come to see me when everybody was telling me you wouldn't come. May I ask you've decided to come early?"

"Are you already psychoanalyzing me, Dr. Scott?"

"This is gonna be difficult" Elle sighed. "Let's play then!" Ella stood up and took off her leather jacket.

"Wanna play, Dr. Scott?" House said with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's make interesting for you!" She said as she hung her jacket. "What do you do to relax?"

"You don't wanna know" House said smirking.

"Ok, wrong choice of words" Elle said chuckling. "What do you do when you get home after a hard day at work?"

"You really wanna make this work, don't you?" House said.

"Just answer the bloody question!" Elle said.

"Fine!!" House answered frustrated. "I get home; I take off my jacket…"

"Take off your jacket!" Elle interrupted him and approached him.

"Whoa, slow down!" House said a bit overwhelmed.

"Come on!" Elle ordered him, he obeyed and then Elle took the jacket and hung it next to hers. "What else?"

"I put some music on" House said and Elle quickly went behind her desk and put some music on. House always observing everything. Miles Davis. "You have good taste"

"Anything else?"

"You really take the trouble to do all this to make your patients talk to you?"

"House!!" Elle warned him

"I serve myself a glass of scotch, I sit on the couch and I watch TV" Elle turned. "Oh, come on; don't tell me you also have scotch"

"I don't drink alcohol when I'm working, just coffee" Elle served as she served two steaming cups of black coffee and then she headed to the couch. "Come on, join me" House stood up cursing and went to sit on the coach.

"So, all this is for me to feel like I'm at home?" House said as he took a seat next to her.

"That's the plan, Greg"

"Greg?" House said.

"That's your name, isn't it? You're not Dr. House, you're Greg at home" House said rolling his eyes. "You're the last head of department I have to evaluate, I wanna have this done so you can go back to your job without having Cuddy pissing you to come and see me and I can go back to my normal patients too without having Cuddy pissing me to complete this damn evaluations in time."

"I'm complicated; you don't really wanna waste your time"

"Nobody is waiting for me at home tonight, so I have all the time in the world but thanks for trying." House smirked at that

"You're persistent!"

"I'm not gonna torture you, it's gonna be nice and easy. I'm not gonna take notes or anything. It's our first session so talk to me about whatever you want, your patients, sports, gossip, I don't care, just talk"

"This will require more than one cup of coffee" House said as he took a sip and stood still.

"What is it? Too strong?" Elle said.

"No, no, it's just that this coffee reminds me… never mind, good coffee" House said and Elle raised an eyebrow.

"It reminds you of another person who also made good coffee? Is that what you mean?" House started to shift in the sofa. "Ok, this is not in one of the topics. Sports, then?"

"Better" House said taking another sip.

"Good but we'll get there"

"Aren't you optimistic?"

"It's worth to try. You like baseball?"


	2. Session 2: Work

Session II – Work

The second session with Dr. Elle Scott started as the first one, no jackets on, no taking notes, no Dr. House, just a comfy sofa, a cup of steaming coffee and Greg.

"Ready for the second session, Greg?" House nodded. "I'm gonna divide the session in two parts, the first one will have to do with a specific point of the evaluation and the second one will be just like the one from the other day, ok?· Elle said.

"Oh, come on, you're no fun anymore!" House said and Elle rolled her eyes.

"It has to be done. Remember the whole Cuddy stuff I told you?" House nodded. "Ok, then. Nice and easy, Greg. Just tell me whatever you want, you choose what you wanna say and what you don't"

"Fine" House sighed a bit nervous.

"Still not getting into really personal stuff, I want you to tell me about your job" Elle paused to see his reaction. "When was the last time you published an article in a medical journal?"

"That's an original way to start!" House snorted but Elle looked at him seriously. "Um, let me think, about 4 years ago"

"4 years, long time. Any plans on doing it soon?"

"I need to be really inspired to sit down and write plus I don't need to do it anymore"

"I don't believe that, I'm sure you have lots of really inspiring cases on your back that will be very interesting to share with the rest of the medical community plus what is this "I don't need to do it anymore". Just because you're a worldwide renowned doctor and a head of department don't mean you're done. Dr. Wilson is head of department and one of the best oncologists of the country and still, he writes. Why don't you? You diagnosed a rare case of lupus; it's once on a lifetime."

"How do you know about that?"

"Nurses talk a lot, think about it, it can be good for your big ego, you can boost it even more if the article gets praised"

"I'll think about it!" House said. "Continue, please"

"Do you like your job?"

"That question can have many answers"

"Well, start with the first one then"

"I like the mystery of the diagnosis, it's like a puzzle, you have to look for the right piece in order to have all fit"

"You like it, good. What do you dislike?"

"Dealing with patients"

"Well, I guess that's part of the job"

"That's why I have my lackeys"

"What if you were all alone?"

"Gosh, don't play with me like that!" House said frustrated.

"Is it because if you deal with patients it turns too personal?"

"Patients lie to doctors, tests don't"

"Are you lying to me, Greg?" Elle said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not your patient, you're just evaluating me"

"Ok, I'm evaluating you but we're interacting"

"You can't do your job without seeing your patients"

"I'm just saying that if you were all alone, you will have to go and see the patients and you will have to do the tests"

"Can I get more coffee?" House said. Elle stood up and went to refill both cups. House took a deep breath.

"You're an excellent doctor, Greg. People only care about that, nothing else" Elsa said hinting to his disability as she gave him his cup and took a seat again.

"Thanks" House said after accepting the cup but deep down, he also referred to what she just said.

"Your new team" Elle said as she opened a file. "Dr. Lawrence Kutner, Dr. Chris Taub, Dr. Remy Hadley and… Dr. Eric Foreman" Elle frowned. "He's back with you?"

"He can't live without me"

"Tell me about them"

"They're idiots!"

"And still you hired them" Elle chuckled as she shook her head.

"Because they were the only ones who had some brain from all the other idiots"

"Give them some time, they need to adapt to your persona"

"Some time! They've been here for a year!!" House said frustrated.

"What about your old team?"

"What about them?"

"Were there idiots too?"

"I've taught them well" House said with a little smile.

"Dr. Foreman quit and now he's working with you again, care to explain that?"

"I played with him, long story"

"You fired Dr. Chase"

"Psss, I've always felt he wanted to leave but he didn't have the guts to tell me so I fired him. This way he had a reason"

"And Dr. Cameron resigned"

"Comradeship" Elle chuckled. "What?"

"I don't buy it. Dr. Cameron is a bright woman, she does not resign for comradeship, she left for something else" House growled. "Do you miss them?"

"Foreman is with me"

"I mean Dr. Chase and Dr. Cameron?"

"Well, if I compare the team I have with the one I had, yes, I do miss them but I also understand that they want to move on with their careers."

"Which aspect of them do you miss the most?"

"They challenged me…a lot. I have to force out the diagnosis with the new team, I don't like that, I like action, bantering, quick responses. Dr. Cameron always had possible theories in her mind, she liked the mystery too. When we were stuck, she always threw some ideas even they were totally irrational" House was talking about her with devotion and Elle did not miss that.

"See, a bright woman, still don't buy your reason why she left" Elle winked "Do you think they are in the position they deserve after working with you?"

"Foreman is stuck, Chase is talented and a good surgeon and Dr. Cameron…well, she's a bright woman as you say"

"True, care to explain?"

"She's testing waters in the ER"

"I've heard the head of immunology is retiring next summer"

"Testing water"

"She made good coffee, did she?" Elle said standing up.

"You've put something in my cup so you could make me talk too much" House said as he stood up too.

"We're sharing the same pot. Am I talking too much?" Elle said with a big smile.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

"You're not made of stone, Greg! My lips are sealed. Doctor-patient confidentiality."

"I haven't said anything.

"I'm a psychiatrist, I read between lines"

"Right" House said as he put his jacket on.

"Same time tomorrow?" Elsa said.

"Same time tomorrow"

"Hey, did you see yesterday's episode of General Hospital?" Elle said as she switched off the lights and proceeded to leave behind House. She wanted to start some small talk with him to finish the day because she realized she had pushed House a bit, she wanted him comfortable because the following sessions would be tough


	3. Session 3: Scars & Pain Part I

Session III – Scars & Pain (Part I)

House headed to Dr. Scott's office but once he got there, he found that Elle was not alone. He couldn't see who was with her because the big armchair was covering the person from behind. Elle saw him in the door, took a look at her watch and said to her patient that time was up. House started to pace the corridor while waiting. Elle opened the door and led her patient outside.

"Give me a call when you have everything set up" Elle said

"Yep, Monday for sure. Thanks for all, Elle" The patient said as left the room.

"Hello there" House said.

"Hi" The patient said with a nice smile.

"Have a lovely weekend, Allison" Elle said observing the pair.

"You too, thanks" Cameron said moving her eyes from House for a moment. "Goodbye" She said to House.

"Bye" House said in the same tone as her. He observed her as she walked towards the elevator. She wasn't wearing her scrubs but some tight jeans, a blue top and black jacket. Her blonde hair was down. She looked so beautiful. House was mesmerized.

"Ejem" Elle cleared her throat in order to bring House back to Earth. House turned to her. "Shall we?"

"After you" House said courtly.

"You're early today" Elle said as she closed the door

"Had no case" House said as he took off his jacket. "Now I get it, she makes you a tank of coffee every time she comes to see you!" House said putting all the pieces together.

"So, that's the reason why you keep coming to see, because of the coffee, now I'm so hurt" Elle said dramatically. "She didn't, I did" She said proudly. "I'm gonna prove it" And she proceeded to start a pot.

"Let me see. I don't like to be tricked" House said.

"What? You don't trust me?" Elle said with a smirk and House nodded a bit. That was enough for her. As she was getting the pot, House was taking a look at what she had on her desk. He stopped and took a look at one photograph.

"Nice picture" House said

"Mm?" Elle said as she turned around

"Your boyfriend?"

"My husband" She said as she served two cups

"What does he do?" House said as he accepted the cup

"He's an architect" Elle said as House took a sip. "Well?"

"Very good" House said with a little smile

"Told you it was mine"

"She made really good coffee too" House said a bit nostalgic.

"Wanna talk about her?" Elle dared

"Nice try, thanks for playing" House said

"You started it!" Elle said as she took her cup and followed him to the sofa.

"So, what is going to be today, Dr. Scott?" Elle's face got serious. "Shoot" And House took a deep breath.

"Ok, your pain affects your performance at work and I would like to talk about how you cope with pain and things like that." Elle stopped to check on him and proceed. "When was the last you got an MRI in your leg?" House sighed. "Please, Greg"

"I guess after the ketamine worn off"

"That's about 3 years ago, right?" House nodded. "You haven't had an MRI since then?" Elle said surprised.

"Yeah!!" House said with a mocking tone.

"Why don't you get a new one?"

"It's a waste of time"

"You don't know that! Maybe something has changed!"

"Next question" House said dismissing her, Elle sighed.

"How's the pain?"

"Depends on the day, some days it's just a permanent throb, some other, it's like lots of knives are stabbing you"

"I guess the doses of Vicodin also depend on the day" House nodded. "They just depend on the pain or you need them for something more?" House raised an eyebrow. "You need to look for something else, you are hurting yourself even more and you can hurt someone else too" Elle said seriously. "Have you tried any alternative medicine?"

"I don't really believe in that stuff"

"Of course you don't. It's not science, isn't it?" Elle said raising an eyebrow. "What about acupuncture?"

"Massages. When I have a very bad day, I have some massages done and I feel a bit better."

"Good" Elle stayed silent for some moments. "There's something that really surprises me a lot about you. You try everything to save your patients, you get a million tests to find what is wrong and look for the best alternatives to make your patient feel better but when it comes to you, you just assume yourself as a lost cause. You have to try everything possible to save you, to make you feel better. You must get an MRI, Greg! Maybe more and more Vicodin is not the answer, maybe there's another drug that can relieve your pain and could be less harmful to your body, maybe with more massages…

"Enough!" House stood up and towered her. "You don't know anything about me!" And went to get his jacket in order to leave.

"You are not leaving!" Elle said as she stood up to block the door. House chuckled. "We're not done here!"

"Don't make me move you out of my way" House said

"Why do you this?" Elle said. "Why this sudden change of attitude?" House was piercing her with his blue eyes.

"I don't like people lecturing me"

"I'm just trying to help you, Greg. I don't mean any hurt to you. This evaluation is to help the hospital and to help you. This hospital cannot afford negligences because one of the best doctors in the world is high and cannot think clearly in a middle of differential diagnosis. You want people dying because of that. Your pain can cause the pain of other people if you don't control it wisely. You can lose your license and your whole career because of that and what are you going to do then? Tell me, Greg!" Elle paused to take a breath. "Look, I don't know what it's like to live with pain 24/7, 365 days because I don't feel it but if I were in the same situation, I wouldn't give up. I'd look for all kinds of things for my well-being, I'll get a new MRI, I'll look if I could have some muscle grafted that could improve my mobility and lessen my pain, I'd look for other drugs, I don't know, I'd do something." Elle stopped and both remained in silence for some minutes. House was processing everything Elle had said.

"Can we have a break?" House said after finding his voice.

"You won't come back" Elle whispered.

"If we're gonna keep talking about this, I need something stronger than coffee. I'm gonna get the bottle of scotch I have in my office" House said but Elle remained blocking the door. "What? You don't trust me?" House said repeating what Elle had just said minutes before. Elle moved slowly out of the door allowing him to leave the room. Once he was out, Elle closed the door, let herself fall to the sofa and took a very deep breath.


	4. Session 3: Scars & Pain Part II

Session III – Scars & Pain (Part II)

Elle was in her office looking at the window while waiting for House to come back. House entered the room silently and put the bottle on the glass table giving a fright to Elle.

"See, I'm back" House said as he poured two glasses of scotch.

"Thanks" Elle said with a little smile and House nodded.

"Before continuing" House took a sip of his glass" I wanna ask you something" and he took a seat in the sofa.

"Sure" Elle said as she took her glass and sat next to him.

"If you weren't evaluating me, if I was a common patient, what would you like to ask me about?"

"Mmm, so many things"

"Am I that interesting?" House said and Elle chuckled. "Continue" Elle looked at him puzzled. "Go on with what you had planned for today"

"Ok" Elle sighed. "We've talked about your limp, your pain, time to talk about the effects the infarction had in your leg, your scar… do you accept yourself after what happened?"

"I used to be normal"

"A scar makes you abnormal? People have scars, Greg. You are lucky you can cover it"

"I see it every single day, that's enough for me"

"Sure, it's enough but just think for a moment a person with a big scar or a big burn on the face" House looked at her deeply. "You see your scar every single day but the rest of the people don't. You have to think that someone may be in an even more delicate situation" House sighed. "So, what do you hate the most? Your scar or your limp?"

"The limp can go unnoticed without pain" House said dryly.

"So, it's the scar" House nodded. "I take you haven't been really social since the infarction, have you?"

"I've never been really social"

"But after what happened, you're even less. We're going back to the conversation we had the other day about dealing with patients, remember? You've locked yourself up and you've thrown the key to the sea and I'm not only referring of being social at the hospital but also in your personal life."

"You're going to trouble waters again, Elle"

"What happens in your personal life has effects in your professional life. It's a combination of all the things we've talked before plus learning to accept you a little bit more. You'll perform better in your job and you'll feel a bit better with yourself and your environment"

"I don't think it's worthy. I'm not worthy. Have you looked at me?"

"I certainly have"

"And what do you see?"

"I see a man with a very successful career in the medical world, good looking, healthy, even you could be more if you controlled your meds a bit more, tall, athletic, with very beautiful blue eyes, intelligent, interesting and a good soul locked inside your heart. You want company but you are too afraid of letting someone in your life again after your infarction and all the consequences that that brought. You have a big scar in your leg, so what? Is it the end of the world? People have scars, for God's sake. Nobody is perfect" And Elle finished her scotch. "If someone really loves you, your friends, your family or your girlfriend, that person wouldn't mind your scar because it's a part of you. Love is not all about looks, it's about this" Elle touched House's forehead to indicate the personality. "And mostly this" And Elle touched House's chest softly to indicate his heart. "Sense and sensibility"

"Would you date me?" House tried.

"I would if I wasn't married" Elle said with a smile. "But I don't change you for my husband"

"Your husband is a lucky guy" House said and Elle laughed

"I totally understand how you're feeling, Greg."

"Cut the crap already, you're hot!!" House said

"I have a big scar too" House snorted. Elle opened her shirt a bit and House could see a scar that started in her low back and crossed her belly until near her navel"

"How?" House said really surprised.

"Car accident, I was 15. Do you still think I'm that hot?" Elle said covering herself again. "I feel just like you, I was so young, I was afraid of going to the beach because of what my friends would think of me, I was afraid people would laugh at me but with time, I started to realize that it was not worthy to keep hiding, to keep complaining for having that scar in me. I started to accept that it was better having that scar rather than being dead. My husband loves the way I am, he doesn't feel repelled by it, at first I was really scared of what his reaction would be but he acted so normal. If that person really cares and loves you, you won't be despised at all. If someone rejects you for having a scar, that person doesn't know what he or she has lost" House was deep in thought during the whole time Elle was talking to him.

"You're still hot" House smirked.

"You don't mind the scars of the others and you mind yours so much!! Oh Gosh!!" Elle said with a smile as she stood up.

"I'm complicated!" House said as he stood up too.

"I…I'm done with your evaluation, Greg" Elle said as she picked up her stuff.

"You're done? You haven't taken any notes!" House said.

"I have very good memory" Elle said as she switched off the lights.

"I guess I'm more than allowed to ask you something after all the talking we've done" House said. "You've been evaluating Dr. Cameron too, right?" Elle nodded. "How is she?"

"She's…fine"

"Have you talked about me?"

"Greg, you know I cannot tell you about this. Doctor-patient confidentially"

"She's not really your patient as I'm not really your patient" Elle sighed. "She misses me, right?"

"Do you miss her?" Elle asked tentatively and as result, House started to play with his cane. Elle grinned.

"What?!" House said and Elle grinned even more and shook her head as she started to head to the elevator. Elle?!"

"Think about everything we've talked today, it's worth to try" Elle said.

"Damn it, Elle!"

"Do it!! Have a very good weekend!" And Elle disappeared behind the elevator doors.

"Will do" House said to the room. House shook his head and headed to his office to pick up his stuff and leave for the day. He had a lot of things to think about.


	5. Patients

Monday morning at the PPTH. Dr. Wilson was getting into the elevator while reading the newspaper.

"Hold the door, please!" Someone said. "Thank you. Oh, James, good morning!" Dr. Elle Scott saluted.

"Good morning, Elle" Wilson said with an adorable smile.

"You had a good weekend?" Elle asked.

"It was okay" Wilson said and Elle nodded. "Correct me if I'm wrong but rumor has it that you've finished your evaluation with House, is that right?"

"Just gave the report to Cuddy" Elle said proudly.

"How did you do it?" Wilson said intrigued. "House never talks about himself and even less to a psychiatrist"

"I drugged him" Elle said seriously and Wilson quickly his face to look at her

"You didn't" Wilson said

"Of course, I didn't" Elle smiled. "I didn't pressure him, I told him to talk about whatever he wanted, he started to trust me and he gave me what I needed, just like that"

"Did he come to all the sessions?" Wilson asked as both exited the lift.

"All of them"

"Whoa, this is so huge" Wilson said. "Cuddy is gonna love you forever, I can tell you that" Elle chuckled. "I'm serious, nobody could evaluate him before"

"Well, lucky me!" Elle said.

"What did you talk about? I mean, I know you can tell me but did he talk about his disability?"

"Among other stuff"

"And what do you think?" Wilson said pushing her a bit.

"I think I'm gonna be late" Elle said changing of subject.

"I care about him" Wilson said serious

"I know James but it doesn't depend on what I think but on what he wants to do" Elle said and Wilson sympathized with her.

"Still, you're my idol" Wilson said making Elle laugh. "Coffee later?"

"Sure! Have a nice day!" Elle said and headed to her office

"You too!" And Wilson headed to his. Not everything was lost.

In the afternoon, Elle was doing some paperwork while waiting her new patient. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" Elle said

"Hi!" The patient saluted with a big smile

"Hi Allison, how are you?" Elle said as she stood up and went to greet her

"A bit better" Elle nodded.

"Please, have a seat!"

"Thanks. First of all, I'd like to thank you for allowing me to come this late in the afternoon"

"It's okay. My husband works two more hours than I do, so I don't mind staying here" Allison smiled. "Well, how can I help you, Allison?"

"Well" Allison sighed. "I just…this is not the same as being evaluated, this time is me who's requested a session" Allison chuckled. "It's my first time and, and I really don't know how to start, how to explain why I here… maybe I just need someone who listens to me and tries to understand me, I don't know really…"

"Here I am to listen to what you want to say and I'll try my best to help you in everything possible" Elle paused. "In our last session of evaluation, you told me you were going to spend your weekend in Chicago because you needed a few days away from Princeton"

"Yes, I've arrived this midday"

"How was it? Did you enjoy your time there?"

"Oh, yes. I went to see my parents and my sister. She's getting married in June, you know, so she showed her dress, where she's gonna get married and stuff like that"

"That's nice! I bet this little change has been good for you because I imagine you've been really stressed. I know the ER is really a hard place to work in"

"I needed to think about my life and… of course, I rested a bit.

"You needed to think about your life? Are you planning something?"

"Um, do you remember I told things with Robert weren't going really well?" Elle nodded. "I lied to you, well, I didn't. I preferred to tell you something neutral as I broke up with him before we started the evaluation. Rob said that maybe we needed some time to think about us, that breaking up things wasn't something to say overnight but after this trip, I've decided that the best for both of us was ending the relationship"

"Why? Is it because a third person is involved?"

"I just couldn't love him the way he loves me. I tried to love him but I couldn't give him what he was expecting from me. Robert has been the first person I dated after my husband's death, he's very nice and a good man but I feel that before taking a further step, it was better to stop it in time. I think he also felt that I was trying, that I was giving a chance to this relationship but…. I haven't been unfaithful to Robert, physically I didn't but maybe I did psychologically as I still feel something really strong for someone. I have him engraved in my mind and in my heart and I tried everything to make him go away but it's impossible"

"Have you talked with Robert and told him your decision?"

"Yes, before coming and it's been a delicate moment but he has understood that it was better because if he kept that way, we'd keep hurting each other more and more and we'd never be happy together"

"Do you think that this breakup will have some effects in job? I mean, the ER and the OR work mano a mano.

"No, no, we've remained friends" Elle nodded.

"That's good. So, the breakup hasn't made you think to quit and go to find another job or move out?"

"No, no. I belong here. I've grown up in this hospital, it's like my home. I have very good memories." She paused. "I've heard the head of immunology is retiring next summer" Elle suddenly remembered House's words "She's testing waters in the ER" and Elle smiled, House was always right. "Dr. Cuddy and I have had some meetings about me replacing Dr. Cox." Cameron continued "There's nothing decided yet, the board has to give his opinion about me but at least, Dr. Cuddy is really supportive"

"That's great!! Congratulations" Elle said

"Fingers crossed!! It's one of my dreams"

"And what about that person you still have engraved in your mind and heart? Is he another reason why you wanna stay in Princeton and…. in this hospital?" Elle pushed a bit and Cameron sighed.

"Damn it!" Cameron cursed. "Sorry, I don't stay because of him, I stay because here I can have a promising career"

"Come on, Allison. I know you take your job really seriously, too much, but your big heart is your weakness"

"You may think I'm stupid and pathetic, I've never known for certain if he's ever felt something for me"

"Well, I don't need to be really smart to see that there's something going between you and him after that moment you two had the other day in my presence." Allison chuckled and shook her head.

"I don't know what to think anymore, we've been playing this game for so long that I don't know when he is playing or when he's serious."

"He's complicated" Elle said. "So, House is the one who didn't allow you to move on with Chase?"

"Yes" Allison whispered

"Well, I think it's enough for today but before you go, answer me this question, is thinking of House that worthy?"

"I've never lost my faith for him" Allison said as she stood up.

After Allison left, Elle mentally recalled everything House said to her in their previous sessions and everything Allison had just said to her, there was something really deep in there but she needed more time to get into it.

"Working until late today too?" House said and Elle jumped at his voice.

"You've scared me!!!" Elle said. "I'm done with your evaluation, what are you doing here?" Elle said looking at him.

"What? Is it bad that I come and see hello to a peer?" House said

"Too nice coming from you" Elle said shaking her head. "What is it?!"

"I've been thinking about what we've been talking the other day" Elle raised an eyebrow. "I, I, don't want to live with pain and I…" House sighed. "I need your help in order to do that"

"Why me and not Wilson?" Elle turned seriously

"Because you work until late and it's when the hospital is less crowded for what I need to do. You said you wanted me to help me, right?" Elle nodded. "I'll let you ask all those questions you were willing to ask me as your patient if you keep quiet about our meetings and everything. Are you in or out?" Elle was left stunned


	6. Tests

_Why me and not Wilson?" Elle turned seriously_

_"Because you work until late and it's when the hospital is less crowded for what I need to do. You said you wanted me to help me, right?" Elle nodded. "I'll let you ask all those questions you were willing to ask me as your patient if you keep quiet about our meetings and everything. __Are you in or out?" Elle was left stunned_

"Are you in or out?" House repeated.

"I, I'm in" Elle said seriously

"Good!" House said as he took off his jacket, put his backpack on the table and started to take off some medical equipment from it. "I bet you can't wait to start" Elle grinned. "It's the first time I go to a psychiatrist because I want to so I don't how to start" House said as he rolled on his right sleeve.

"I just had a patient who has said the same" Elle said never leaving her eyes from what he was doing.

"See, great minds think alike!!" House said as he prepared a needle

"I can see that" Elle said a bit uneasy. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" House said as he was trying to tense a rubber on his arm. "Don't you worry I can do it myself"

"Give me!" Elle grunted. "Why do you need to draw some blood?"

"I need to run some tests"

"Well, of course!! But why?" Elle said as she disinfected the area.

"I've been doing some research. Are you going to stick the needle already?"

"It's already there" Elle said with a smirk.

"Oh!" House said surprised, he didn't feel the needle.

"I still remember how to do it" Elle said.

"Haha" House said

"Go on" Elle pushed

"I've done some research and there's a doctor in New York who's working in a new treatment for people who is suffering chronic pain. It's a combination of transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation, physical therapy and a new drug"

"What about the muscle grafting?" Elle said as she put a little band aid to his arm.

"Do you have a pocket mirror?" House said.

"In my purse" Elle said as House hided the blood sample in his backpack.

"Get your things, we're done here" House said.

"What?"

"You're in the game now, do as I told you!" House said as he took Elle's mirror. House opened the door and looked at both sides. "All clear, come on!" And both headed to the elevator.

"What if the treatment doesn't work?" Elle said once inside the elevator and House moved his head to look at her.

"What's wrong with you? What happened to all the "if I were in the same situation, I wouldn't give up. I'd look for all kinds of things for my well-being"?"

"Apparently you were really listening to me, that's a point in favor" Elle smirked. "I'm just saying that there could be still the risk that it might not work. I don't want you to quit trying if the first attempt fails"

"Let's hope there's no second attempt" House said as he opened the pocket mirror to check if there was someone in the next corridor, Elle raised an eyebrow. "I saw it in Alias" House said.

"Does that make me to be Vaughn?" Elle whispered.

"Clear!" House said as they walked together. "He was Sydney's supervisor and accomplice"

"And her lover" Elle said

"As tempting as that can be, you're a happily married woman" House said with a smirk.

"Of course, you have eyes for someone else" House stopped on his tracks. "Um, an MRI?" Elle said as House opened the door.

"That you're going to supervise" House said as he locked the door.

"You're getting an MRI" Elle affirmed and House nodded.

"Need some privacy here" House said as he pointed to the gown.

"You really had everything set, didn't you?" Elle said as she turned around with a smirk. "You were so certain that I'd agree to help you, why?"

"Because you're so damn curious" House said as he took off his clothes and put in a gown and Elle chuckled. "But I know there's also another reason… I can feel it" House said as he lay on the MRI table.

"You're a very interesting patient and I wanna know more about you to help you. It's what doctors do, don't they?" Elle said as she pushed the button to get him inside the MRI. Elle went to the next room to monitor him. "You're alright?"

"Super!" House said and Elle shook her head. "It's boring in here, say something"

"Shut up, you're not supposed to talk" Elle said and House grunted. "I'm happy you've made the effort to come and see me by yourself. I know it must not been easy for you, so thank you!"

Once they were done, they headed to the parking lot.

"You haven't asked any of your hot questions yet?" House said and Elle sighed.

"I wasn't expecting any of this, really" Elle smiled. "You took me by surprise but I will get there, don't you worry? It's not going to be that easy"

"I figured" House said. "I'm going to bring all the tests into a private lab, this way I won't have to wait long" Elle nodded.

"Just one thing" Elle dared. "Why all this secrecy? Why don't you want to tell Wilson, Cuddy or your family?"

"It's none of their business" House said and both stopped near Elle's car.

"They care about you, Greg" Elle said seriously

"I know" House whispered looking away from Elle. "It's just, I don't wanna give them false hopes"

"Why this sudden pessimism now?" Elle paused waiting for an answer that didn't come. "Still, I think you should tell them"

"You're not gonna make me nicer, Elle" House said coldly

"I don't need to do that. You're nice the way you are." Elle paused "I just think that there are many people near you that love you and care about you and would like to see some kind of recognition from your part. It seems to me that you take them for granted" House stared at her deeply. "So, same time, tomorrow?" Elle resumed trying to break the tension

"Yes" House said after finding his voice again and Elle got in the car and opened the window.

"Good luck with the results" Elle said

"Thank you…for everything" House said with a little voice and Elle smiled.

"Good night" Elle said.

"'Night" House checked his cell phone and saw Wilson had left him 7 messages already, he closed his phone and headed to his bike. He still had to make a stop in the lab before going home and get into bed.


	7. Remembering Old Times

Dr. Cameron headed to the cafeteria in order to grab a quick lunch. While making queue, she continued reading a medical journal she was carrying. House took notice of her as soon as she entered the room, she looked especially beautiful, she was always looking beautiful but today even more and her sight made his mind to quickly go back to that very morning.

_Everything was very quiet in Diagnostics, another wasted and boring morning. 13 was getting ready to go to the clinic, Foreman was reading a journal, Kutner was answering House' mail and Taub was eating a bagel. In the meantime, House was in his office playing with his PSP when suddenly, Dr. Cameron made her appearance after knocking softly in the door in order to get House's attention._

"_Look who's here, my dear Dr. Cameron" House said ironically as he switched off his PSP and Cameron smiled. "It's been a while since you stopped by here"_

"_New case" Cameron said as she offered him a folder, House looked at the folder and at her not really believing her. "Come on, House. You're bored, you need a new mystery, cooperate a bit!" House kept looking at her. "Ok, fine, at least I tried" Cameron said as she headed to the door. "Will tell Cuddy you didn't want it and that you're not in the clinic"_

"_Wait!" House said as he stood up and Cameron grinned and thought "Gotcha!"_

"_I'm sure it's another of your uninteresting cases, you incompetent people from the ER cannot solve" House said as he approached her_

"_I always bring you good cases" Cameron emphasized as she held open the file for him. "Read!" House made a quick look and mumbled._

"_Fine!" House sighed and took the file from her. As he did so, his fingers brushed with hers and both felt a short of electricity. Both knew what the other felt by that little touch._

"_Wake up, everybody!" House yelled breaking the moment. "Time to work!" House said as he entered the conference room followed by Cameron._

"_We have a new case?" Kutner said._

"_Differential diagnosis, people." House said as he threw them the files. Cameron stayed during the differential and answered all the doubts they could have from the patient since the moment it was admitted in the ER._

"_13, check the family history, Foreman, blood tests, Taub & Kutner, check the home" House said. "Chop, chop" House said as he went back to his office._

"_Thanks Cameron" Foreman whispered. "I almost died of boredom" Cameron smiled. "Can I ask you for a favor?" Cameron nodded. "Can you make a fresh pot of coffee? Kutner's poison"_

"_Oh, so you only miss me for the coffee?" Cameron said with a smile._

"_Please, for the sake of our health" Foreman pouted._

"_Fine, go!" Cameron said as she shook her head._

_A few minutes later, Cameron entered House's office again._

"_Still here?" House said. "Remembering old times?"_

"_It's always nice to participate in a differential" Cameron said as he placed his red mug on his desk._

"_You won't think I'll drink Kutner's crap"_

"_I made it" Cameron said as she turned to leave. _

"_You know, it's not bad accepting facts, Cameron" House said as he closed his eyes to smell that wonderful coffee when Cameron turned but she saw him do that._

"_Nope, you've also accepted those facts. You by taking pleasure of smelling my coffee and me by participating in the differential" Cameron finished and left the office with a last quick look on him. They have both said "I miss you" without words, just by their involuntary actions. House saw her leaving and a little smile appeared on his lips._

"_God!" House mumbled in pleasure as he tasted that precious coffee he was missing so much "Welcome home!"_

"House!" Wilson said as he tapped on the table in order to wake House up from his reverie.

"Wilson!" House reacted quickly. "Are we playing a game or something?"

"You seemed to be in another galaxy" Wilson paused "So, where were you yesterday? I thought we were going to have some beers" Wilson said as he took a bite of his sandwich. "I left you lots of messages"

"Who are you, my mom?" House said as he finished his Rueben.

"You weren't in your office" House stayed silent. "There was no light in your place"

"I was sleeping, had a bad day"

"At 9?" Wilson snorted. "You don't even believe that. Where were you?" Wilson pushed.

"Around with the bike. Satisfied?" House said as he stood up but Wilson wasn't really convinced. Suddenly, House's pager beeped. "Gotta go, patient dying!" House said as he stood up leaving Wilson thinking that something was definitely going on.

Later that day, Dr. Cameron knocked the door of Dr. Scott' office enthusiastically.

"Can I come in?" Cameron said with a smile.

"Sure, sure!" Elle said. "Look at you, you look…radiant"

"I had a good day" Cameron said as she took a seat.

"Good for you!" Elle paused. "Well, let's see, the other day we were talking about your breakup with Robert" Cameron nodded. "And you told me that Dr. House was the one who didn't allow you to move on with him. That kinda worried me, something needs to be done here. I mean you cannot be stuck for the rest of your life, Allison"

"I know" Cameron whispered.

"So what happened between you and House? Were you lovers?"

"No"

"But there's been some flirting?"

"I don't know if you can call it that way… there's a connection"

"Well, I could see that. And this connection has always been there?"

"I think so. I remember my job interview with him" Cameron said with a smile. "Dr. Wilson accompanied me to his office, he told me House was annoyed because of all the interviews he had that morning and that I shouldn't take anything he would say personally. Wilson was the one who asked me the questions, not House. House just stayed in silence observing me. On other situations, I would have felt nervous but I didn't. I hold his stare, his blue eyes really captivated me, there was something in him that really attracted me since the moment I entered that room. He hired me without taking a look at my CV, he did later but not in that moment. When we shook hands that day, I felt like a shot of electricity, I know it may sound stupid but there was something that connected us" Elle was getting more and more interested in this case.

"Right…So you felt in love with him since that day?"

"Well, not really fall in love with him, but I felt attracted. I started to fall in love with him little by little when I started working with him"

"And what about him? Does he feel the same way?"

"I really don't know but we have our moments" Elle raised an eyebrow. "He has those small moments like a comprehensive word in the appropriated moment, gestures, looks but he has never said how he really felt about me"

"And you?"

"Oh, he knows, I told him I liked him on our date"

"You've been on a date?"

"Well, a non-date and a date"

"Wait a minute, what does that mean?"

"House had tickets to see the Monster Trucks, Wilson couldn't go and he invited me. It was something spontaneous, we really had fun, we talked about work, about music, I've never seen House as relaxed as that time. I saw him… happy. We shared cotton candy" Allison had a smile on his face. "That was our non-date"

"Did you kiss?"

"No but he drove me home"

"And the date?" Allison sighed.

"By that time, I wasn't working with him. I quit"

"You quit, why?"

"Long story, so one day, he came home and asked me to come back to work. See, this is an example of one of his nice moments. I asked him why but he didn't say what he really felt. I accepted if he accepted to go on a date with me" Elle's face was pure surprise.

"Whoa!" Elle said.

"We went to a fancy restaurant, we dressed up, he looked super gorgeous, he was in a suit, he trimmed his beard, he even brought me a corsage, he complimented me"

"Another of his nice moments?"

"It was forced, he wasn't House and I told him so and then…"

"And then?"

"I screwed up" Allison paused. "I asked him to be honest with me" Elle closed her eyes and shook her head. "I wanted him to tell me what he felt about me"

"What did he say?"

"He said that I lived under the delusion that I could fix everything that isn't perfect" Allison's voice trembled. "He said that I don't love, I need and that I was just going out with him because he was damaged" Allison tried to hold her tears.

"Hey!" Elle said and took Allison's hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" Allison apologized.

"I see that he really took you by surprise and that you still feel bad for what he said" Elle said and Allison nodded.

"He was cruel, he used my husband to hurt me, he was a bastard. I spent the whole night crying"

"He definitely was a bastard" Elle confirmed.

"I was really naïve, if I could go back I wouldn't have asked him that and I wouldn't have acted that way. I've learnt that House is someone you have to approach little by little" Elle nodded. "But, he could say "no" to the date and still he accessed"

"Well, it seems he prefers spontaneous rather formal" Elle said

"It seems" Cameron continued.

"Is there any truth in what he said?" Elle dared

"We are a pair of damaged people, Elle. I need him because I love him. Don't you need your husband next to you?" Elle nodded. "But there are times that I just hate him, there are times that I would have yelled at him some truths, times that I would have slapped him for all the sleepless nights I had because I was worried about him and for all the stupidest things he's done to relieve his pain. House longs to be painless but you know him, he doesn't look for conventional methods. Did you know that he made us believe he had cancer, that he was going to die because he wanted to get high? Did you know that his damn curiosity almost killed him because a patient told him that after he electrocuted himself he felt the best moments of his life?! How am I supposed to react to this? I care about him!" Cameron took a deep breath. "I really wish I had a magic wand. I would relieve his pain. Have you ever seen him in terrible pain? I have! I've seen him in pain, I've seen him suffer, I've seen him during withdrawal…it hurts me seeing him going through that. The fact that I'd want to stop his pain doesn't mean I want to change him. He is who he is, I've seen him painless after he was shot, he's still House but he's more serene." They both stayed quiet for a moment. "And you know the funniest thing, he knows that I worry about him, he knows when I hate him and then he does something to get me back to his orbit and that makes me hating him even more" Elle smirked at that.

"Well, maybe it's his way to apologize. House seems to be a man of few words and lots of gestures and actions. When I was evaluating him, his eyes spoke volumes." Elle said and suddenly the phone ring.

"I wish I know how to interpret those eyes correctly" Cameron whispered.

"Hello?" Elle answered.

"Elle" House whispered.

"Hey, why are you whispering?" Elle said and Cameron turned her attention to her

"I have people in the next room. We see each other in secret, remember?"

"Right" Elle said. "What's wrong?"

"I won't be able to come today. Cameron brought me a new case today and I still haven't figured out why he's dying" House said.

"You will. So how was the visit?" Elle dared.

"What?"

"I think I deserve it. After all, I didn't get to ask the other day and I won't today" Elle said with a smile. "You promised"

"Why do you think Cameron's visit has affected me?" House said nervously.

"Why are you suddenly so nervous?" Elle said and she heard House cursed. She got her answer. "Fine, I'll let you go for now" Elle said chuckling

"Stop laughing at me!"

"Good luck"

"See you tomorrow"

"Bye" And Elle hung the phone. "Sorry, Allison. My husband. He always gets nervous before a presentation" Elle said rolling her eyes and Cameron smiled. "Well, we're gonna leave it for today. I think it's been quite intense. But before leaving, let me ask you something"

"Sure!"

"Your cheerfulness has something to do with House?" Elle said and Cameron started to laugh nervously as she stood up. "See you tomorrow, Allison"

"Bye, Elle. Bye!" Elle sighed deeply.

"I'm in a big big trouble" Elle said to the room as she saw Cameron getting in the elevator.


	8. Unlocking

The following afternoon, House headed towards Elle's office.

"Hey" House saluted.

"Hi there!" Elle stood up from her desk and approached him. "Case solved?"

"Case solved" House said as he let himself fall in the couch.

"Do you have your tests results back?" Elle asked.

"I'm picking them up later" House said and Elle nodded.

"Well" Elle sighed. "Time to start!" She paused and House nodded. "Let's see if I can unlock this heart of yours for some minutes. I'm sure it won't mind I take a look. I won't hurt it, I promise. As always, you decide what you want to say and what you don't. Nice and easy, Greg" House took a deep breath.

"Are you gonna take notes?" House asked.

"Didn't we have this conversation before?" Elle said raising an eyebrow. "Don't you worry, I won't miss a thing" House nodded. "Let's see, have you been seen someone lately?"

"Hookers count?" Elle rolled her eyes. "No" House said seriously.

"And I'm sure hookers don't pay you a visit that often either. So, you haven't been with anyone since your infarction, correct?"

"I told you, Elle, women don't want a crippled and scarred man"

"Or you don't realize what you have in front of your eyes, Greg" Elle paused. "Time to talk about Dr. Cameron and I don't mean professionally. Don't think I've missed your little moment you had when you two coincided a few weeks ago and your inner nervousness on the phone the other day"

"She's hot, there you have it"

"No, no. Start from the very beginning." House grunted.

"Why this sudden fixation towards Dr. Cameron, Elle?"

"Hey, don't do as if you don't know what I am talking about, you're not gonna trick me here!" Elle frustrated. "I help you, you talk, that was the deal, so go ahead!" A few moments of silence took place, House was trying to find the words to start.

"We met five years ago during her job interview. Her visit was like fresh air in comparison to all the incompetents Wilson had chosen. She was rather nervous but as soon as Wilson started the questionnaire, she calmed down. She looked very professional yet so fresh, natural and…beautiful" Elle smiled a bit. "She was not the best applicant but I knew that with me she would, I felt she never had the chance to shine. She held my look all the time, she was confident; she came to get the job. She inspired me confidence, her eyes showed experience despite her youth; they were serene and expectant but also showed a hint of sadness. Later on, I learned her husband just died six months ago. Her strength and courage of moving on impressed me. I needed a doctor who would fight for a right diagnosis, who would take risks; she lived every case with so much intensity. So much in my view, she gets so emotional and she's really the voice of ethics. She's so caring" Elle couldn't stop observing House while he was talking, he was getting nostalgic and every now and then, a hint of a smile appeared on his face.

"Caring is a bad thing?"

"A person who I thought cared about me left me cripple… So much for caring, don't you think?"

"And yet she gives her care to people she barely know"

"Yes" House whispered. "Two opposites connected that day"

"You're not that different"

"What do you mean?"

"Later, go on"

"I'm not a caring person"

"You were hurt and you don't want or you pretend not to care because you're afraid to be hurt again but that's life. We cannot see it through red-colored glasses, I know you are not naïve to see life that way but you know what I mean. We cannot lock ourselves forever, there's always the risk of being hurt again but there's also the possibility of being loved, happy" Elle paused. "It takes time, I know that, but unless you don't do something, nothing will happen. The problem with you is that you care in secret. You cared to call me and tell me you weren't coming. Maybe it's something involuntary you do but you definitely care for people, you care for Dr. Cameron, don't you?" Silence, Elle approached him more. "Why do you keep denying what's real? It's not that I'm gonna spread it around"

"We had a patient who had HIV, he coughed blood on Cameron, she was exposed, she went though tests and treatment and everything…I made her doctor to give me a copy of her tests first. She got pissed"

"Obviously! I mean, poor girl, she was scared, she…"

"I needed to know!" House yelled. "I needed to know she was fine" House said more calmed. "Because, maybe I secretly care" House said shyly. "But that doesn't mean there's nothing between us, we've never been together"

"You've said women don't want a crippled and scarred man, you think Allison thinks that way too?"

"You should ask her not me"

"I'm asking you, maybe you have a perspective she doesn't share"

"She's damaged too but she had that obsession of wanting to fix people, of wanting everything perfect and nice"

"Don't you think that if she didn't like your way of acting or your personality she would have quit before? She could have applied for another job with a nicer boss"

"I guess"

"Maybe she doesn't like seeing people in pain, have you ever thought of that possibility? Maybe it doesn't have to be with the fact that you're a cripple and have a scar. She's seen her husband in his deathbed, that leaves a mark in a person. She's been next to you for how long? Almost 4 years? She's seen you in pain, Greg"

"After I was shot, I was totally pain free, I was even nicer, I asked her out and she refused. When I am pain free she says no, when I am in pain, she says yes. Explain that to me"

"So you've been on a date? So much for saying there's nothing between you two!"

"We went to a Monsters Trucks show and to have dinner once. Satisfied!"

"How was it?"

"Answer me why you think she said no!"

"You really wanted to go out with her or you just wanted to play with her?"

"Why do you always look for a double meaning?"

"Because it's part of my job" Elle chuckled. "So, was a serious proposal?"

"A mixture of both, I don't know. I had fun when we went to the Monsters Trucks, I thought that going for a drink would establish the same environment we had that day but I also wanted to check out if I was still appealing to her without being a crippled"

"Well then, maybe she was not ready to go out with you again, I don't know. You said you went out for dinner, how was that?"

"I screwed up"

"So there you have the answer, Greg. Maybe she really wanted to go out with you again but she wasn't really looking forward to have a repeat of what happened at the dinner" House grunted. "Wanna tell me why the Monsters Trucks went so well and why the dinner didn't?"

"Tell me why you think Cameron and I are not that different"

"You are both damaged people, your damage is more physical, hers is more phychological. I think you complement each other, things you don't have, she has them and viceversa" House was looking at her intensively. "And…"

"And?"

"_You two love each other secretly but you are afraid to be hurt again, that's why you keep playing with this silly game of give and take_" Elle thought. "You are excellent doctors and great human beings" Elle concluded and stood up to gather her things

"You weren't going to say that" House said.

"Tomorrow, we'll talk about those dates"

"Elle, tell me!" House said as he stood up and headed to the door

"Think about everything we've talked today, listen to your heart and you'll find out what I wanted to say" Elle said as she locked her office. "Do it, please" Elle squeezed his arm and headed to the elevator. Little did they know that someone was observing them and listening carefully in secret.


	9. Caught?

Elle closed the main door of her house and closed her eyes. It was good to be at home.

"Will?" Elle said

"In the living room" Will answered and Elle headed to the living room and saw her husband watching the news.

"You're early today" Elle said with a smile as she sat next to him and gave him a kiss.

"And I have a free day tomorrow" Will said as he cuddled Elle.

"I hate you" Elle mumbled closing her eyes and getting deeper in his embrace.

"Tired?" Will said making circles in her back

"Tired is an understatement" Elle said and Will chuckled.

"Come on, you deserve a foot massage!" Will said.

"I love you" Elle said with a smile.

"I know" And Will kissed her. "I guess you had session with Dr. House" Will said while proceeded to start the massage and Elle nodded. "How was it today?"

"You really wanna hear about it?"

"Come on, I'm all the time bothering you with my drafts, new buildings and by all you've been telling me, it sounds like the most interesting case you've had in months!"

"Well… He's in love with her, very much but he hasn't told me that, he tries to look for every obstacle in order not to let that love blossom from his inside"

"He's a coward" Will said and Elle chuckled.

"He underrates himself, he's still very prejudiced by his disability and his scar... sometimes I really have to bite my tongue in order not to tell him that Allison loves him and that she doesn't care about that. Greg has deep trust issues and needs reassurance. The problem is that I know Allison's reassurance but I can't tell him about it"

"Trust issues?"

"His ex-girlfriend left him crippled"

"Whoa! Now I really understand why you come so exhausted after each session. It's one surprise after the other" Elle chuckled. "The plan you told me is still viable?"

"Yep, but I need a few more sessions"

"What do you need?"

"More honesty, he's getting there, we're going to the right track but it's a slow process. Allison is almost ready but he, you have to go nice and easy to get him where I want him to be"

"Will it work?"

"For everybody's sake, I hope it will" Elle yawned. "You know what he said to me the other day"

"What?"

"He said I was hot" Elle chuckled.

"What? At the end, I'll have to go and tell him to stop flirting with my girl" Elle laughed.

"He's not my type and you know I only have eyes on you" Elle said seriously.

"I was kidding" Will said caressing her leg.

"We were talking about his scar, I told him that if someone really loved you, scars wouldn't mind, what was important is what was in the heart. I told him I understood him and he told me to shut up, that I was hot. Then I told him about my scar and I asked him if he kept thinking I was hot after knowing I had that scar and he said yes"

"And he's right"

"I told him that with time, I started to realize that it was not worthy to keep hiding; that I had to accept the scar, better that that being dead. I told him about you, I told him I was scared of your reaction but you acted with normality and you made me feel really loved"

"The scar is part of yourself, Elle and I've never felt scared or repulsed by it. I love all of you" Will said taking her hand

"I know, honey" Elle squeezed his hand. "Greg was surprised when he learnt about it and I know he's given a lot of thought"

"Well, let's see how it goes tomorrow"

"Yep, what about you? How was your day?"

"Not as interesting as yours"

"Oh, shut up" Elle said throwing him a cushion. "You got the okay from that beautiful building you've been working for months. That's cool!" Elle said as she sat on his lap. "Good job, Mr. Scott" Elle kissed him and she smiled.

"Thanks. And now Mrs. Scott, it's time to go to bed" Will said taking Elle from her legs making her yelp. "I can't stay up till late because I don't have to work tomorrow but you have to wake up early and go to work" Elle grunted while Will carried her to the bedroom.

"I'll sleep naked, without any sheet covering me, let's see if I catch a bad cold so I can stay with you all day" Elle said with a big smile.

"You are more than welcome to sleep naked but I'll keep you warm, don't worry. You won't get cold"

"Really?" Elle said daring him.

The following day, Elle was in the hospital lounge signing some papers before heading to the elevator.

"Elle Marie Montgomery!" Wilson called making Elle stop on her tracks. "Not that fast"

"Gosh, James Evan Wilson, not even my mom has ever called me that way!" Elle said as Wilson went next to her. "And I haven't used my maiden name for 3 years"

"Ok, Elle Marie Scott, got your attention now?" Wilson said.

"What is it?" Elle said as both entered the elevator.

"I saw you"

"You see me every day"

"I saw you with House!"

"Oh!"

"Oh, that! What's going on with you and House?" Elle stayed in silence. "Look, I saw you together leaving your office yesterday evening and it seemed anyone of the two wanted anybody to see you both together. You're not having an affair with him, aren't you?"

"What?!!! NO! I'm happily married woman, James! How can you think that?!"

"Then tell me?"

"I cannot tell you. I promised him. You should ask him, not me" Elle said and left the elevator.

"Is something wrong with him?" Wilson said grabbing Elle's wrist. "At least, answer that"

"No, he's perfectly fine"

"Thanks" And Wilson let her go and Elle nodded.

House was still in bed when his phone beeped. It was an SMS. House grunted and picked up the phone from his night table hoping it wasn't Cuddy.

From: Cool Shrink

Message: Wilson saw us. Had Q&A in the elevator. Said nothing. He's waiting 4 u. Cya at 7?. Elle

"Damn it" House cursed after finishing reading the message.

By mid-morning, Elle was getting ready to have her new session with Allison when her phone beeped.

From: Greg House

Message: Thx. U deserve 2 b very direct at the Qs 2day. 7 is ok.

After reading the message, she smiled and as soon as she closed her cell phone, Allison Cameron made her appearance.


	10. Time To Reflect

After reading the message, she smiled and as soon as she closed her cell phone, Allison Cameron made her appearance.

"How are you feeling today, Allison?"

"I'm good"

"Great! Today, I want you to tell me the real reasons why you left House's team and I want to explore your relationship with Chase, alright?" Allison sighed and nodded. "So, why did you leave the team?"

"I had enough. Lots of things happened. It was after he faked the cancer. We were really worried about him that we even forgot about our current patient. I couldn't believe he was dying, the same story was happening again. We needed some more blood to run some more test but we knew that he was not going to cooperate so I thought of something to persuade him. I, I kissed him and he kissed back" Cameron reminded with a slight smile. "I wanted to keep kissing him but I needed his blood, I needed to run those tests, after he kissed back, I needed to save him. He felt something, I felt it and I was willing to do everything possible to save him because that kiss gave me hope. He got angry when he saw the syringe, he threw me out of the room."Allison said with a sad tone "You can't believe how betrayed I felt when he told us that he faked cancer in order to get high"

"You betrayed him too with that kiss"

"I betrayed him for a good reason, I thought he was dying! He knew I was suffering, he knew I was worrying about him. He kissed back because once again, he played with my feelings, he knew I was vulnerable and took advantage of the situation not because he really wanted to show me something!"

"You don't know that, Allison"

"You don't know that either!" Allison said with a rising tone. "Sorry"

"It's ok. Continue, please"

"After that, Chase and I started to sleep together. I've always known that he had a crush on me. He is the man a girl could dream of. We started as friends with benefits and then we moved to a more serious relationship. At first, I wanted Chase to make House jealous, I think it didn't work. He caught us in a janitor closet and he didn't even bat an eyelash. That day, I understood that it was not worthy to wait for House anymore, I needed a new life away from him and I thought I could persuade that life with Chase next to me. I told myself that with time, I could learn to love Chase the way I've been loving House all these years. That's why I quit" Allison paused. "I've failed at everything, I don't have Chase, I don't have House… I'm alone"

"Has he ever apologized for the cancer thing?"

"He doesn't have too. I've forgiven him"

"Why?"

"Because I know that deep down, he's a good man who doesn't mean bad. Everything he does, he does it for a reason and that reason is always the good one."

"There's nothing he can do to make you forget him, isn't it?"

"I'm weak"

"That's not true, you know. You are constant, passionate, loyal and strong. A true love relationship is based in all that"

"Well, I have those qualities, ok but I cannot attain that love relationship"

"What if you could?" Allison looked at her perplexed. "What if Greg reciprocates? No, no, let's put it this way. If you and Greg had the chance to be together, what would be your main goal?"

"Make him happy, I want him to feel that he's really loved. I know it won't be a fairytale life but I want him to feel that he's not alone, that if he had a bad day, he could always talk to me, that if his leg hurts, I'd be there to help him"

"I'm gonna give you some homework, Allison, I want you to take your time with this. Don't worry about your next session. I want you to focus on this, ok?" Allison nodded. "I want you to write me what you would say to Greg if you had him in front of you. Writing is sometimes the best thing to take a load off."

"And then what?"

"You call me when you're done. You are not coming to see me until you finish the letter. It could be in 2 days, 3 weeks, 6 months or… never. It all depends on you, Allison" Elle stood up

"And what is going to happen once I finish the letter?"

"Um, aren't you curious?" Elle said as she accompanied Allison to the door.

"I won't make you wait that long, I promise" Allison said and Elle smiled.

"I counted on that, Allison, I counted on that"

"Thank you, Elle" Allison said.

"Thank you" Elle said

"See you soon!" Allison said and left the office


	11. An Insight From The Outside

House had successfully avoided Wilson during all day. He had several surgeries and patients as Taub told him. Now, he was heading to see Elle, when he arrived to her office, he saw a man sitting in front of her desk but Elle was nowhere to be seen. House opened the door and the man turned around.

"Hi" House saluted.

"Hi! Um, Elle will be back in a second" The man said and House nodded.

"You're Elle's husband, aren't you?

"How…?"

"I saw a photograph" House said as he pointed at a frame on the desk.

"Yeah! I'm William Scott, Will" Will said and he extended his hand

"Greg House" House said and shook his hand reluctantly

"I know who you are. Elle has told me about you"

"Really? And what did she tell you?"

"That you're quite a legend here" House smirked at that. "In a good and a bad sense"

"What do you mean?"

"In a good sense because she says you're an excellent doctor, someone to admire and if she says so I believe her and in a bad sense because you drive everybody crazy in this hospital" Will chuckled.

"Do I drive her crazy?" House asked curious.

"Ask her, not me"

"I'm asking you"

"Are you working with her now?" Will asked.

"You know I am" House said giving a steely look to Will

"Is that a problem?"

"I don't know, is it?"

"My wife is like Pandora's box, she knows a lot of secrets of a lot of people but she's also a safe."

"Good to know" House said

"By the basic and non-delicate things Elle has told me, you've turned out to be one of the most interesting cases she's had for a while. You're her challenge" House raised an eyebrow. "No offense!" House smirked "She loves challenges. Elle likes action in her cases and you give her that" Will chuckled and House smirked.

"Elle has also told me about you"

"I know" Will said. House was fascinated to see the level of trust and harmony the couple had. Good communication. "Everybody's worthy no matter what" House moved a bit uncomfortably in the chair. "Want an advice? I really don't know what's going on with you and I won't ask because I'm not a doctor or anything about but I know my wife and she's an excellent doctor and person. She's made happy a lot of people, listen to her, do some thinking and allow yourself to be happy. Life is short!" House remained thoughtful after that.

Suddenly, a child's sweet laughter was heard outside the hallway and both men turned their heads to see Elle and a four year old little girl approaching the office.

"Look who's here!" Will said. "You ok" The little girl nodded.

"I got a pink band-aid, see!" The little girl showed her arm.

"And I see you got a lollipop too" The little girl started to giggle.

"She's been a big girl" Elle said.

"I brought one too" The little girl said giving the lollipop to Will.

"Thanks Violet" Will said with a smile and the little girl smiled him back.

"What about me? Don't I get any?" House said and little Violet turned around

"I don't have more, sorry" Violet said sadly.

"It's okay, kiddo"

"Are you sick?" Violet said approaching House.

"A little" House said with a pouting voice

"Oh! What's wrong?"

"I'm heartbroken and sad"

"Well, I hurt my arm, I cried but just a little and Aunt Elle healed me and I don't cry anymore. I'm sure Aunt Elle will heal you and you'll be happy again and she'll give you a lollipop too"

"I'm sure she will" House said with a little smile.

"I think we should go and leave Aunt Elle do her job because otherwise she won't be able to heal Greg" Will said standing up and picking Violet's bag and Violet nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll see you at home, princess" Elle said as she responded to a big hug and a kiss coming from Violet

"See you at home" Will said and pecked his wife. "Nice to meet you, Greg"

"Same here"

"Bye Greg" Violet said waving him her little hand. "Hope to see you happy next time"

"Bye V" House said with a smirk.

House couldn't resist looking at the interaction between Will and Elle and between the couple with the little girl. That perfect life couldn't be healthy to him or… could it be?


	12. Parenthesis

_House couldn't resist looking at the interaction between Will and Elle and between the couple with the little girl. That perfect life couldn't be healthy to him or… could it be?  
_

"Well, who could have guessed?" Elle said

"What?"

"You're cool with kids"

"Well…"

"Don't deny it, you do. There's nothing wrong with that"

"They are pure honesty and energy" Elle smiled. "I really thought she was your daughter, you two resemble a lot"

"My sister and I are twins, so there must be something in her too"

"I really pictured you with a little one already"

"Well, we're thinking about it"

"You'll be a good mom, I see you with V and you're a natural"

"Thanks" Elle said shyly. "What about you?"

"What?"

"Don't you want to have kids?" House shrugged. "When you were with Stacey…" Elle started

"No" House said seriously. "And I don't think I'll never have them"

"Why?" House started to shift uncomfortably in his seat. "Greg"

"I don't think I can be a good father"

"You don't know that"

"Yes, I know!"

"You've been around Violet for less than 3 minutes and she already loves you" Elle paused. "Everybody has insecurities, having a child is a big step to take and it scares but it's worthy."

"I don't think my dad considered it as a worthy experience"

"Come on, you cannot say that, Greg. It's not an excuse"

"How would you feel when your own dad obliges you to do something you don't want to do, when your own dad punishes you to sleep in the backyard in winter for having arrived five minutes late at home, when your own dad obliges you to bath in freezing water?" Elle looked at him really surprised.

"I… I'm so sorry, Greg" Elle said and touched his hand.

"Don't pity me now, Elle"

"I don't pity you, Greg, but now I understand you better" Elle paused. "You can be a jerk but you're nothing like your father. You can insult people, yes, but you'd never do that to anybody."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're calm around children, you're tender and sweet but you're afraid that when you'll have your own, you'd be like your father"

"I'm not like him" Elle nodded. "I… I guess that if I ever have a child, I'll do everything possible in order not to resemble my father. I wouldn't want my child to hate me and don't look at me like that because I don't wanna talk about him"

"Ok, ok" Elle said. "So, back to Stacey, why not?"

"We never talked about it and I always felt she didn't want kids, she's too selfish"

"And what about Allison?" House grunted. "I think it's about time you tell me how you feel about her, we both know that you're denying what's evident and I have no idea why you do that. There's nothing wrong, for God's sake!"

"Why do you keep insisting on her? There's nothing I can do. She's with Chase, end of the story"

"You love her, don't you?"

"She's with Chase, Elle! Drop it!" House said raising his tone.

"And what if she wasn't with him?!" Elle said in the same tone.

"I'm not a man of possibilities, I only believe in facts"

"That's not true, your diagnosis are cured by a combination of both. You also work on guesses, so don't try to evade the question, you owe me"

"Yes" House whispered. That "yes" was generic, could answer the question that he really loves her, that he wants her as the mother of his children or that he also works on guesses but it was enough for Elle.

"Ok, Greg. You know that I know, you don't wanna tell me, don't tell me then but I want you to do something and you have to promise you'll do it. I promised I won't tell Wilson about our meetings and everything, you have to do this for me, please"

"I guess I have no choice"

"I want you to write a letter to Allison" House was about to respond but Elle was quicker. "Shut up, let me finish. Write what you'd say to her but you cannot say aloud, open your heart for once"

"What's the purpose?"

"Taking a load off. Sometimes we feel the need to get rid of some emotions that burden us. Some people use alcohol, a trip, I want a letter. Write it properly, I want you to do it for yourself and not because I've asked you. It's for your own benefit not mine. Take your time"

"And then what?"

"You call me when you're done"

"That's it?"

"As simple as that" House looked at her. "Just tell me something, am I helping you? Do you think what we're doing is helping you?"

"I'm going to New York in 2 weeks to start the treatment, does that answer your question?" Elle smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. So the sooner you write the letter, the sooner we'll meet again"

"Wait, what?"

"You're not coming back until you're done. Call it a parenthesis, think about all we've been talking in these weeks, think about yourself, your future. We all deserve to be happy but we are the ones who decide to pursue that happiness or not when life offers it. This could be a see you soon or a last goodbye, you decide"

"I will still see you in the hospital"

"You'll be a colleague, not my patient and I'll treat you differently. I'll treat you the same way I treat you when we leave that door"

"What are you going to do with the letter?"

"Write it first, then we'll worry about that"

"Do you like working on me?

"What?"

"Answer me and I'll do it"

"I do"

"Why is that?"

"You're fascinating and challenging" House smirked at that.

"You have a deal, Dr. Scott" House said extending his hand. Greg House wanted to make contact with someone voluntary, that was when Elle knew he'd do it. Phase 1, completed!

"Gotcha!" Wilson said as he opened the door and Elle jumped at his voice. "I knew I'd find you here after hiding all day"

"Relax, Wilson. We're just shaking hands, that doesn't mean I'm sleeping with her" House said.

"Of course not"

"Wait, what? Are you saying I cannot have a hot chick next to me?" House said

"I'm in the room" Elle said.

"Of course, you can but she's not the one that makes you horny" Wilson said and Elle smirked. "I think that with all this secrecy you two have, you respect her far more to think of her like that"

"This conversation is really interesting but I really have to go" Elle said as she picked up her stuff.

"Nobody is leaving until you both tell me what's going on here" Wilson said.

"This matter doesn't concern me; he knows perfectly what he has to do, don't you, Greg?" House sighed. "Right then, all clear. Switch off the lights before you leave. Good night, Greg"

"'Night"

"James" Elle said and Wilson allowed her to leave the room

"Good night" Wilson said.


	13. Sharing Just One Secret

"_This matter doesn't concern me; he knows perfectly what he has to do, don't you, Greg?" House sighed. "Right then, all clear. Switch off the lights before you leave. Good night, Greg"_

"'_Night"_

"_James" Elle said and Wilson allowed her to leave the room_

"_Good night" Wilson said._

"You heard the lady" House said as he headed to the door but Wilson caught House's arm.

"She says you know perfectly what you have to do and leaving is not what you have to do" Wilson said, House sighed and let himself go

"Is this going to be a questioning, officer? I might need to call my lawyer"

"House, why are you doing this? Can't we just talk without playing any game of yours? We're friends, I tell you everything if you haven't found what's going on with me first but when it comes to you, I'm sorry I don't have this great skill you have. I know you care about me, that's why you're so nosy and you are all the time controlling but what about you? Why are you seeing Elle? Is there something wrong? Tell me, damn it! I can help you" House was piercing him with his aquamarine eyes. After a few moments of silence, he went to sit down at the sofa.

"I'm his patient, no, nothing is wrong with me, yes, she's helping me, is that enough?"

"Are you actually seeing a shrink?" Wilson said shocked. "Whoa! Greg House being treated by a shrink"

"Oh, shut it!" House grunted.

"Why now?" Wilson said and House rolled his eyes. "No, no, there must be something. After all these years and everything you've been through, you decide this very moment to start seeing a shrink voluntarily!!! You've always hated shrinks! Wait, you're in love with Elle, aren't you?" House sighed and closed his eyes in frustration

"Now, you see why I don't talk to you, can you stop saying nonsense, please? I'm not in love with her, you idiot. She's happily married, I may be a jerk but I'm not a homewrecker" House paused. "She's different, she doesn't talk Freud and she's original and dynamic in her sessions."

"Original?"

"She makes good coffee" Now, it was Wilson's turn to roll his eyes.

"When did it start?"

"Does it matter?" Wilson shrugged.

"And how is it going?"

"I cannot continue this way"

"What are you talking about?"

"Elle's awaken a hope that I didn't know I still had. I've found a new treatment for the leg. I start it in NYC in two weeks. Elle has been helping with the tests" Wilson couldn't believe what he was listening.

"You're not kidding, are you?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding to you?"

"I don't get it" Wilson said as he took a seat too. "We've told you thousands of times never to give up and now you wanna do it. What's the difference?"

"Hey, you should be happy instead of recriminating me"

"No, no, I mean, it's great that you're giving yourself another chance but I'm trying to understand"

"There's nothing to understand, I wanna do now and that's it" Wilson nodded but he felt there was something behind that motivated him to take that step

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want to give false hopes to anybody. I don't even know if this is going to work. I don't wanna feel as giddy as I was with the ketamine." House paused. "I'm telling you now because Elle threatened me. If I didn't tell you, she would and you'd get mad at me for not telling you and believe me, you're really a burden when you're mad" Wilson smirked.

"Alright, alright. So, all the sessions with Elle have been about that?" Wilson said pushing and House nodded. "You're not gonna think I'm gonna believe that"

"Think what you want. Plus, it's doctor-patient confidentiality"

"Right, like you respect that"

"No, I don't but you do" House said standing up. "Wanna have a beer?"

"Oh, ok" Wilson said as he switched off the lights. "I can come with you to NYC, it's better you don't drive after the first session" House nodded as they got inside the elevator.

Dr. Scott was in her office finishing some paperwork. A week passed and not Cameron or House had contacted her. She didn't want to start alarming herself, it was early. These things take some time but she was worried about her plan not getting the results she was expecting. Suddenly, her cell phone beeped, she read the message and smiled relieved.


	14. Last Push

House was in the cafeteria hoping to steal Wilson's lunch but he was nowhere to see. As he turned to leave, he saw a little girl trying to reach for a strawberry yogurt but she was still a bit too short to grab it.

"A few more of these and you'll get it soon, kiddo" House said as he got the yogurt for the little girl

"Thanks" said the little girl shyly but as she saw who had helped her, her face brightened. "Hello, Greg!"

"Oh, look who's here?" House said and the little girl giggled. "I suppose you're not alone, are you? Where's your aunt?"

"She's right there" Violet pointed out and House could see Elle seated in a booth having lunch while reading some files and House smirked at that.

"So, you're again with your aunt?" House said and Violet nodded energically.

"I love staying with Aunt Elle and Uncle Will, they are good with me" Violet said "My nana Jane is a bit sick and my mom and dad come to see her on the weekend"

"And how come you don't go and see your nana?"

"Mommy says I'm too little and that nana is asleep so she cannot see me. Is she going to be alright, isn't she?" House didn't know what to say and had to stop and think for a bit in order not to try to hurt the little girl.

"You know, I'm sure her doctor is gonna do everything possible so she gets better" Violet nodded.

"And you?"

"Me, what?"

"Are you still heartbroken? My aunt is helping you, isn't it?" House smirked at the little girl, she was as brighter as her aunt. Suddenly, the little girl waved to someone with a big smile on her face and House turned to see who she was waving at.

"Do you know her, V?" House asked

"Yep, Dr. Allison is always very sweet with me, she cured me the other day and she gave me those lollipops. You know she has a whole box of cherry lollipops in her desk"

"Oh, yeah, I steal one every now and then when she can't see me" House thought

"I like her. Do you like her?" Violet continued

"Well…I, I" Violet giggled. "What are you laughing at, kiddo?" House said.

"You were babbling" Violet said with a smile "If my aunt can't heal you, go and ask Dr. Allison for help, she helped my aunt to heal me, I'm sure she can help you too."

"Tell me about it" House thought

"Well, I gotta go, it was nice to see you, Greg" Violet said

"Same here" House said as the little girl headed to the table. "V, wait!" She turned and approached him while he was writing something in a napkin. "Give to your aunt, will you?"

"Sure!" Violet said and left to where her aunt was.

"What took you so long, honey? I was getting worried" Elle said as Violet took a seat again.

"I was talking to Greg" Violet said as she tried to open her yogurt.

"Greg?" Elle said

"Yep, and he asked me to give you this" Violet said and gave her the written napkin. Elle opened it and could read

**Homework done (well, it'll be tonight thx to V)**

**Same time tomorrow? Look at your 3 o'clock**

**Don't work too much!!! **

**Greg**

Elle looked around herself and could see him near the exit door. House raised an eyebrow, Elle smiled and nodded. After that, House left.

"What are you smiling at, auntie?" Violet said.

"At Greg"

"Why? What does the napkin say?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you two have talked, deal?"

"Well, I asked him if he was still sick, then I waved at Dr. Allison and he asked me if I knew her. I told him yes and that she helped you to heal me the other day. I told him that if you can't heal me, you can ask Dr. Allison's help to heal him" Elle smiled at the little girl. "Greg will get better soon, won't he?"

"I'm certain he will and all thanks to you, sweetie"

"Me?" Violet said and Elle nodded. "Cool!"


	15. Best Applicant

House was packing and getting ready for leaving for the day when Cuddy entered his office.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cuddy said in a tough tone.

"Home" House said switching off his desk lamp

"It's not even 5 o'clock! You have a case!!" Cuddy continued

"Which I already solved" House interrupted. "I'm going home!" House concluded and when he was about to leave the office, Cuddy stopped him by grabbing his arm

"What's going on, House? You've requested a few days off, why?" Cuddy said seriously

"I have some long vacations pending after five years working non-stop in this hospital, I think I deserve it. Look, I've been nice enough to wait and solve the case first"

"You don't do vacations"

"You know, as much as I love watching your cleavage every single day, I also don't want to hear you yelling at me and chasing me so I can deal with running noses in the clinic. It's not like I'm taking a sabbatical year, which I could, it's just a few days, for God's sake. Believe me, deep down, I know you're thrilled not to have me around for a while." House continued

"What if you have a new case?"

"Foreman will be in charge. Wouldn't be the first time"

"Foreman?" Cuddy said puzzled

"Yeah! What?!"

"Well, he's a good doctor but he's not the same doctor you hired five years ago. His natural criteria while diagnosing… I, I don't think he's the most appropriate"

"Is this an excuse so I cannot leave? You're so mean!"

"I was thinking of Dr. Cameron. She's always bringing you good cases, she has good insights, she's methodic, doesn't do stupid things with the patients, can impose herself and keeps paperwork updated"

"She's head of the ER, don't you think she has enough with that?"

"She wouldn't mind"

"And how do you know that?"

"It's Cameron, House"

"No!"

"I'm your boss and I say yes!" Cuddy said defiantly

"Look, forget about the days off"

"What?? No, no, you're leaving! Why don't you want, Cameron? You know she's more than capable to do it. "House looked at her deeply. "If you don't want Cameron, I'll talk to Wilson, he can control it from his office and if he's got a patient, he could deal with it in your office"

"Wilson can't"

"What? You don't trust Wilson either? What's wrong with you?"

"Damn it!" House said as he closed his eyes with frustration. "Wilson is coming with me. I'm going to New York to start a new treatment for my leg, that's why I wanted those days off, satisfied?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to try another treatment?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does!! Of course, it does, House!"

"Well, now you know" House paused. "Of course, she can do it but the ER is 24/7 and we can spend days without a case. She's better things to do"

"Like you care about what she has do" Cuddy replied.

"I do" House thought.

"Plus, Chase will also have something to say about it and believe me, I really don't wanna deal with an angry wombat right now" House said as he headed to the elevator.

"Chase? They are not together anymore" Cuddy said making House stop on his tracks. "Dr. Cameron is a grown up, she doesn't need the approval of anyone to do whatever she wants to do"

"Foreman or nothing" House said turning around. Cuddy wanted House to try the new treatment and accepted. At the elevator, Cuddy's words resounded in House's mind over and over again "They are not together anymore"


	16. Bittersweet

House got home still thinking about what Cuddy had said. He really had to do something and if that letter could help, he was up for it. The problem was what to say and how to say it, how to put in words what he had in his mind. He was tired, they had just solved a very tough case, he needed to focus and that's why he headed straight to the shower. Under the spray, his mind was assaulting him with questions. They are not together anymore, when did that happen? Had they already split up when she came to my office? Do I really want to do this? What if she doesn't feel what she used to feel about me? Am I that worthy? What if she is my last chance to happiness? The shower didn't help him much. He put his pajama pants and a plain tee and headed to the kitchen to fix himself a drink. After a few sips of the amber liquid, House took a seat and started to play the piano. Maybe music could help him how to start, he played involuntary, why couldn't I do the same with words? Maybe I should write her a song instead of a letter. How to start? I haven't written a letter for… how long? When was the last time? Gosh, that's what happens when Cameron takes care of my mail. Once again, back to her. Why I keep calling her Cameron, I just call her that way at work, she's always been Allison, my Allison. Damn it, Elle! Why did I agree to do this? He took a deep breath and went to grab some paper and a pen.

Dear Allison… "That's crap and something I'd never say" House thought as he took another piece of paper. "Allison, " That's better!" House thought and continued writing

The following day, House went to Elle's office which was nearly in the darkness except for the desk lamp. Elle was seated in her desk giving him the back and was talking on the phone and crying.

"I know, but I couldn't wait to tell you" Elle said and then she let go a nervous smile in between as she dried her tears. "Oh, God, what a day! I don't know if I should tell her" House was listening at the conversation. "Yep, it's better that we do that, you're right. How's Violet doing? Ok, I won't take long. Don't burn the house" Elle let go a little giggle "I love you, bye" And she hung the phone and took a deep breath. "Come in, Greg, I can see your reflection through the window"

"Are you okay?" House said concerned. "You're… crying"

"PMS"

"Hey, I'm the master of avoiding questions, not you"

"You got it?"

"You know I'm a stubborn person and I won't let this go" Elle looked at him deeply. "Yes, I've done my homework, ma'am" House said as he took an envelope out of his inside jacket pocket

"Very well" Elle said as she was about to take the letter.

"No, no, what's going on?" House said and Elle took a deep sigh

"I'm having a bittersweet day, Greg. Lots of things have happened today, I wanted to call you this morning and tell you to postpone our session but I couldn't fail you" Elle paused. "Violet's grandmother has passed away early this morning and I've passed the whole day trying to explain a little girl that her nana has gone to Heaven and that she will look after her from there from now on"

"I'm so sorry, how's V?"

"She's ok, she's still too little to understand about all this. Will is with her now while her parents are taking care of the whole funeral arrangements" House nodded and gave her the letter.

"Thank you, Greg" Elle said as she put the letter in one desk's drawers and locked it.

"What are you doing?" House asked

"I'm keeping your letter"

"You're not going to read it?"

"No"

"Aren't you curious?"

"I am but the purpose of the exercise is not fulfilling my curiosity but helping you, taking your load off or…making that load a good thing" House was puzzled. "Come to see me on Thursday, I'm not myself today. You'll get the answers you want. Trust me, Greg, please. It'll be worthy"

"Ok, I'll come on Wednesday"

"Thank you" Elle smiled

After that, both House and Elle headed to the parking lot.

"You said you had a bittersweet day. I know the bitter, what about the sweet?" House said as they walked together

"I'm pregnant" Elle announced with a smile. "Just got my blood tests results"

"Congratulations!"

"And I feel so bad because I want to announce it with a great fanfare to my whole family and I can't. I was crying of happiness and at the same time, I feel kinda guilty. I should be mourning now and not having this silly smile in my face all the time. Deep inside, Will and I knew it but we wanted to know for sure. We want to wait a bit before breaking the news. Cuddy doesn't know yet, we haven't told Violet either, so I'd really appreciate that…"

"That I keep my mouth shut, I know, I get it" House finished.

"You think you'll be able to hold yourself?"

"You know way too much about me so that turns you into a dangerous person"

"I'm lethal"

"You are and more now that your hormones will get crazy"

"True" Elle said with a big smile

"So, I think that I should keep you happy because otherwise, I'm doomed" House said as they arrived in front of Elle's car.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it"

"I'll see you on Thursday" House said and Elle nodded.

"Um, Greg!" Elle yelled as House headed to where his bike was. "Here's a puzzle for you so you cannot sleep again tonight"

"How do you know I didn't sleep tonight?" House yelled back.

"You are not going to make me believe that you wrote that letter in 5 minutes" Elle said with a knowing smile

"Shoot!"

"I take you know the song "You Can't Always Get What You Want" by the Stones, right?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Analyse the chorus…. It's very interesting. Thanks for the letter again" Elle winked him and left


	17. Meeting

Thursday was finally here. Elle was in her office getting ready for THE day. She really hoped that everything she had been planning for months would work. What's wrong with helping people? Will the plan work? What if instead of helping I make things more difficult? Am I betraying them? No, no, all signs were clear, I'm doing the right thing

"Hello!" Allison said as she entered the office breaking Elle's inner debate

"Here we go" Elle thought. "Allison, hi, how are you?" Elle saluted with a big smile

"Fine and you? How did everything go? How's Edward doing?" Allison asked, always nice and caring

"It went okay. Ed, well, you can imagine. My sister says he knew that it was something that it was going to happen eventually. We all had it coming but even you're know it's coming, you're never ready for this kinda things" Allison nodded. "And I'm pregnant"

"Oh, Elle, that's fantastic!!!"

In the meantime, in the other wing of the hospital, Wilson went to pay a visit to his friend.

"Hey" Wilson saluted. "Your team already left?"

"Yep and I thought you had left too"

"Nope, not today. Gotta update myself with the paperwork" House rolled his eyes. "Silly me, you don't know what's that"

"Yeah, whatever" House said as he switched off his computer.

"Going home then?" Wilson asked.

"I have to do some errands" House lied.

"Ok, see you tomorrow. Be punctual, don't want to catch a traffic jam on our way to NYC" Wilson said

"Yes, mom!" House yelled as he headed to Elle's office.

Elle and Allison kept having some small talk. Allison enjoyed the company of Elle very much. She liked her, she had become a friend outside work but something was off today.

"Um, Elle, is everything alright?" Allison said while Elle took a look at her watch. "I thought we were having a new session"

"We are. Do you work tomorrow?"

"Nope, it's my free day"

"We're waiting for someone and it's running a bit late" Elle said

"Someone?" Allison said raising an eyebrow as Elle saw House approaching her door.

"Good evening. How's my favorite shrink…? Allison turned her head when she listened that familiar voice she loved and used to hear every single day for the past 4 years. "…doing?" House finished

"Hello Greg" Elle saluted.

"I.." House managed to say, he wasn't expecting Cameron there and he turned to leave.

"Not that fast, Mr. House" Elle said in a severe tone.

"What's going here?" Cameron said puzzled.

"Yeah, I wonder that too. Care to explain?" House said nervous.

"Have a seat, Greg" Elle begged. "Please?" House rolled his eyes and went to have a seat next to Cameron.

House took a look at Cameron, he hadn't been that close to her for…how long has it been? She looks so beautiful, oh, that familiar strawberry scent, so sweet!. Cameron felt his eyes on her and when she moved her head to look at him, he quickly moved his head to look straight to Elle. Elle was observing them all the time and couldn't help to smile.

"Wipe that smile off" House said and Elle raised her hands in surrender. "Get to the point!"


	18. Explanation

_**Hello, my readers!! I cannot thank you enough for reading my fic and for leaving reviews about it, THANK YOU SO SO MUCH!! It makes me really happy you are enjoying the chapters this much. There are still around 5 chapters to go, the next one is still unwritten but I promise to have it done as soon as possible, I know you're eager to know what's going to happen, LOL, you don't know how much I love that. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter and THANKS SO MUCH again for reading and reviewing my work. – Olga **_

_House took a look at Cameron, he hadn't been that close to her for…how long has it been? She looks so beautiful, oh, that familiar strawberry scent, so sweet!. Cameron felt his eyes on her and when she moved her head to look at him, he quickly moved his head to look straight to Elle. Elle was observing them all the time and couldn't help to smile._

"_Wipe that smile off" House said and Elle raised her hands in surrender. "Get to the point!"_

"Ok" Elle sighed. "I've treating you both at the same time"

"WHAT?!" House and Cameron said at the same time

"I'm glad you also agree on that" Elle paused. "After your respective evaluations, both of you ask me to continue with the sessions, what else did you want me to do? I'm a doctor, I'm here to help, I couldn't say no. This situation also took me by surprise, believe me!"

"You could have made me to go and see, Dr. Fleming" Cameron said

"That would mean starting fresh, you'd have to revive everything all over again, that brings back the pain. No progress at all"

"I knew it" House said with a little smile.

"What?"

"I knew there was something behind and silly me, I kept talking and talking" House protested.

"Look, Greg, she didn't know I was treating you and you didn't know I was treating her. I've never used any information you gave me in order to make you talk. I've always used my experiences and guesses, everything you have told me is because you've wanted me to tell me. I've always been clear on that, always nice and easy, you were the one who decided what to tell me and what not to tell me"

"So, he doesn't know anything I said about him" Cameron said

"Now, I know why my ears have been burning…" House said

"No" Elle said with a little smile. "Look, after weeks and sleepless nights thinking about you, I've come to the conclusion that you needed some help, a little push. You both are denying something that's obvious, you connect when you are together, can't you see it? Why do you deny it? Is it wrong falling in love? Are you prejudiced? Is it because she's younger than you? So what?" Elle said looking at House. "Is it because he's a cripple? So what?" Elle said look at Cameron. "You both know the answers to those questions because you have told me. We all make mistakes in life but those errors shouldn't make us stop. We've learnt from them but they don't stop us. You both are doctors, you've both have lost patients maybe because there was an error in the diagnosis or maybe because it just had to happen sadly and still, death hasn't stopped you from being doctors because you have assumed that it's something that it could happen sometimes but most of the times, there's life" House and Cameron listened carefully and every now and then both stole a glance from each other. "Experiences make us wiser, we all learn from our mistakes and try not to make them again. Taking chances have risks, yes but if we don't take them, we'll always be wondering what it could have happened. The fact that your previous relationships didn't work doesn't mean that yours won't unless you try. Having the door open to happiness is something that cannot be wasted. If I were you, I'd take that chance" Cameron smiled. "You are both damaged people, you've made each other suffer and you have hurt the other more than once. Consider me a romantic, but you are the perfect characters of a true love story. There's no deep and true love without a bit of hurt and suffering" Elle finished. Cameron looked at Elle with a look of hope in her eyes while House was looking at the floor, thinking. "Still thinking about the Stones puzzle, Greg?" Elle said and House looked at her. Suddenly, Elle stood up and searched something in the closet. "As I see the cat got your tongues and you cannot voice your feelings for each other, here you have the letters you wrote for me, the letters you wrote for each other" Elle left House's letter in front of Cameron and Cameron's in front of House. "I'm gonna give you some privacy, so you can talk, kiss, whatever you want. You won't leave until you don't resolve this, I'll be outside keeping guard, you have no way out, don't hate me, please. You'll thank me for this eventually" Elle got closer to House and whispered in his ear. "You can't always get what you want and if you try some time, you opened your heart in that letter, Greg, you get what you need, you get her" And Elle left them alone after closing the blinds of the whole office.


	19. Mutual Challenging

House and Cameron were left alone in Elle's office. None of them said anything, none of them moved until House stood up and started to look for something.

"I could use a cup too" Cameron said already predicting what House was looking for. "But I bet she's quitted caffeine after she's found out she's pregnant"

"Damn it" House cursed and sat down again. Silence was back in the room. "So, she's gonna wait outside no matter how long until we do something, right?" House said

"I believe so" Cameron said. "You sure you didn't know anything about this?"

"Hell no!" House protested.

"And how come?" Cameron fired back. "You're Mr. I Know It All!!"

"Well, you also presume of the same, woman!" House protested. "Guess I'm getting old" House said aloud more to himself and Cameron smiled a bit. "Come on, go ahead. Ladies first"

"Me? No, you first"

"Still challenging, things never change" House said

"Just like old times"

"I know what's in there" House guessed.

"I'm not the Allison Cameron you hired five years ago" Cameron said serious

"And I'm not the same Greg House you seemed to know that well" House replied in the same tone.

"Wasn't you who said that people don't change?" Cameron asked.

"Everybody lies" House answered back as he took off his jacket, leaving him a black shirt. Cameron couldn't help but look at him and House smirked. "Why do you find me so appealing?"

"Why did you stop looking at me when I realized you were observing me? Are you embarrassed that I caught you?"

"Oh, stop evading the question!"

"You stop evading my question!" Cameron said. None of them had realized that they were just millimeters away from each other. "Why don't you want to read my letter? I know you're dying, you're so damn curious!"

"What's wrong with you, people? When I'm not being a gentleman, people gets pissed at me, now I'm being a gentleman and I'm offering you to be the first and there you have it! People get pissed no matter what I do" Cameron stared at him. "Or is it because you're afraid, Dr. Cameron?"

"Are you, Dr. House?" Cameron dared back and House took both letters

"Both at the same time or is it also a problem?" House said and gave her his envelope. Their fingers lingered together for a moment and both looked at each after that brief contact. The chemistry was still very alive.

"Wait" Cameron said as House proceeded to open the envelope.

"Second thoughts already?" House protested.

"If something has to happen, good or bad, doesn't matter, we'll let it happen" Cameron said

"Whichever the outcome is?" House asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't believe I'm accepting this. What if he has written horrendous things about me?" Cameron thought and involuntarily, Cameron nodded.

"Seriously?" House said

"Yes!" Cameron said. "God save me!!!" Cameron thought

"Ok!" House said. "Alright, here we go!" House thought

Both took a deep breath to calm their respective nerves and started to open the envelope.

"Crap!" House protested after he made himself a paper cut"

"Aw, it's just a little bit of blood, don't faint, I'm off-duty now" Cameron said smirking

"Shut up!" House said as the finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding" "She wasn't that sarcastic before" House thought. "I love it"


	20. Forgive Me

Cameron opened the envelope and the letter delicately. She would always recognize that elegant handwriting

Allison,

Forgive me

I think these two words are the best way to start this letter to you. A friend of mine proposed me this challenge, write down everything you cannot say in front of her but what's the purpose of all this? Maybe you'd never get the chance to read this but still, I'm writing this letter because I promised my friend. Forgive me. Forgive me for all the hurt that I've caused you, forgive me for all the tears you've shed for me and because of me, forgive me for making you feel the way you feel about me. I'm not a good person, I'm miserable and a jerk but still, you've fallen in love with me. What have you seen in me? I'm totally the opposite of Prince Charming but you don't believe in fairytales, do you? Life has taught you that and I've learnt that too. These past weeks, this friend of mine has made me realize that I'm wasting my time. I should take what life brings me without thinking the pros and cons of everything but you know me, I'm all the time analyzing. One of the pros of life has been meeting you, Allison. This is beginning to sound kinda lame but it's the truth. The day we met in your job interview was like a blessing to me. Two poles connected that day. Life was giving me the chance to be next to someone so amazing, intelligent, kind, sexy, a beautiful soul, let's be honest and I've kept pushing you away during all these years, hurting you in ways that I shouldn't be redeemed and still, you're always next to me in some way or another. It hasn't been until today that I've realized what a big a$$hole I've been and all the years that we could have been together if I hadn't screwed up that date at Café Spiletto. I got scared, yes, Greg House is also a human and has feelings (please, don't tell anyone). I got blocked and the best defense was a good attack. I was feeling things for you that I've never felt before, not even with Stacey and this constant reminder of the bad outcome that relationship had terrified me and made me act like that way. You looked so fragile afterwards, you were like you were somewhere else, I broke you and I'm sure you cried a lot that night. Forgive me one more time. Since the day we met, any other woman could replace you, even I've tried to deny it, thoughts like "Greg, it's just like any other beautiful woman you've met" or "Stop thinking like a silly teenager who is having its first love" but you, sweet and candid Allison, bewitched me. I've always known there was something dark in you. You cast a spell on me and I pretty much have you under my skin. I blame myself for not having you, I think you make me a better person and despite you I don't show it, you sooth my soul and I feel in peace. I've imagined plenty of times how life would be like if we were together just by reminding the great time we had at the Monster Trucks and the way we interacted. You and me in bed on a Sunday just being lazy and cuddling, you cooking for me and teaching me, you on the sofa reading and me playing the piano for you, I'd teach you how to ride the bike because I know you like it, me taking all the time in the world in showing you how much I love you…yes, I have the guts to say it written, I do love you Allison Cameron. All these possible situations are too good to me but I've fantasized about them. I could have had all those fantasies but it was me who did this, it was me who pushed you away and I deserve this punishment, now I have to accept that you've waited too long for me and that you've decided to move on with your life. My friend also gave me hope, I don't know how but I got convinced and that lead me to look for things to improve my well-being, to manage my pain better, I'm tired of suffering. Part of that hope went to my heart too. I've lost you once when you decided to go with Chase but as soon as I found out that you two have broken up, I promised myself that I wouldn't lose you again, that I'd do everything to have you next to me, I don't want to miss you as much (yeah, I know I've negated that too and this case, in front of you) as I've been missing you despite you were a few floors down. As I've said, I'm getting old and I'm tired of being alone and tired of being the other people happy. I want to be happy, I want to make you happy but would you grant me this second chance? Now, I'm the one who's willing to wait for you, I love you.

Greg


	21. Addicted

House was that nervous while opening the envelope and letter that he even cut himself with the paper. House took a deep breath as slowly as possible in order not to get Allison's attention and started to read.

Greg,

You're my drug, my addiction. I'm addicted to you the same way you're addicted to your Vicodin but this addiction is healthier than yours, although, I'm starting to have my doubts about it. I wish you could change the Vicodin for this same addiction I feel for you. I need a daily dose of you every day. Being next to you for the last 4 years was not enough to stop my craving for you, I wanted more. I wanted you morning, evening and night, all day long. At home, at the hospital, at the street. When I started to work at ER, a glimpse of you was enough to make me my day but now, I need you by my side.

With this letter, I want to show you how much you mean to me. The day we met in my interview is still very vivid in my memories, you brought me back to life that day. I thought after the death of my husband, I would never be able to love again, I was too damaged. I was wrong, very, very wrong. Despite having the image of my husband in my brain as a reminder until the day I die, you captivated me in a way that it is impossible to explain, you awoke in me feelings I've never experienced before, not even with Joe. I felt alive again, thank you!

It's a fact that I've changed even though you still have that false image of me. I'm not looking for perfection, Greg. You only have to take a look at the outcome of what you thought it was perfect in your view. I became a widow at 25 and at 30, I'm incapable of developing a successful love relationship with whom you may classify as a Prince Charming because I have you engraved in my heart and soul. My love for you is that deep that I cannot love anybody else. I went to "rehab" by giving a try with Chase but it turned out that your face was not able to be erased from my brain and I wasn't able to love Chase the way I love you. I know, you can't always get what you want, but if you try some time, you get what we need. We have never tried. It's a pity, we would have made a great couple, I have the feeling that both of us get each other. We have something that connects us. Why is it so difficult to you? Do you think that you do not deserve to be loved? I do not wanna change you, Greg House. I do not wanna make you nicer or turn you into a perfect gentleman. You are who you are and if you changed a bit, you wouldn't be the man I felt in love with. There is something in me that tells me there is another Greg House under that cold façade you have, I would really like that one day you grant me that chance to uncover it for me so I can know it. In our terrible date, you said you were twice my age, I can't believe you said that, you, from all the people who do not care what the others would say. Yes, I'm younger than you, so what? Age is just a damn number, what really matters is the soul and gosh, you're a very young and rebellious soul. I love it! I don't wanna fix you, even thought, I'd like to fix your pain, it really breaks my heart seeing you suffering, that's the only thing I'd do and I guess you'd allow me to do it. I wanna love you, I want you to feel loved, happy, in peace. I could grant you happiness. Let me remind you, I'm not Stacey, I would never ever hurt you.

Some people would have abandoned you after all the crazy things you've done, after all the terrible things you've said, all the tears you've made me shed and all the hurt you caused me but I'm a good soul and very stubborn. I have never lost my faith in you, Greg. People have a vision of you that it is most of the times negative, they call you: jerk, rude, egocentric, misanthropic, acerbic and plenty other stuff but nobody has ever stopped and contemplated your good side. I have. Life has punished you plenty of times, that's why that side is more hidden but this hidden side made me close to you. You're intelligent, a genius, honest, very sexy, attractive, perfectionist, funny, stubborn, loyal, a fighter with a pair of amazing and sparkling blue eyes that bewitched me. You've made me a stronger person, a better doctor, you've made me grow as a person, you've made me love you more and more every single day by your actions, a smile, a little touch, your words, our little special moments we had.

I don't want a cure for this addiction, I want a cure for this heart ache I have and I think that you're the only one who can do that. I guess I have a point in favor considering that you're one of the best diagnosticians in the world. Cure me, Dr. House! Let me love you, let me show you how worthy you are. Even damage people deserve it.

I know you may never read this letter but even one day I'll wake up and say, let's try a life without Greg, I just want to say that I loved you, I love you and I always will. I'll be waiting for you

Allison


	22. Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

_**To all the Hamerons!! I think we need these stories more than ever!! So, despite Ms. Morrison is leaving, never stop writing about Cameron & House! Keep the flame burning even if it's just in our fics. I'm sorry for the delay, started college again and found no time. Thanks for reading and reviewing. As you know, your feedback is always love!**_

Both finished reading the letters and both were really surprised by how powerful letters could be. The silence of the room was broken by Allison's sobs, which got House's attention and moved his eyes from the letter to Allison who was folding the letter carefully while trying to calm herself. House kept looking at her until she took notice of his glance and also looked at him.

"Did you really mean everything you wrote in this letter?" House whispered and Allison nodded. "Come here" Allison stood up and approached him with caution. "Closer" And House made Allison sat on his good leg. "See, I've made you cry again" House said as he dried her tears with his thumbs while caressing her cheeks softly. "How can you…" But Allison put a finger on his lips to make him quiet.

"I forgive you" Allison said as she started to stroke his stubble and House smiled. "Promise me something"

"What?" House said

"Promise me you'd never think again you'll hurt me because I know you won't"

"I'll try my best" House said with a little smile. "Promise me something too" Allison nodded. "Never leave me again"

"I promise" With that, House took her chin and approached it until their lips touched. At first, their kiss was soft, slow, tender but then became passionate revealing all the love they had kept locked inside their hearts for such a long time. After their first real love kiss, their foreheads kept touching and both enjoyed their closeness.

"I love you" House whispered slowly which made Allison grin

"I love you too" And both kissed again

"Cured?" House asked

"I think I'll need lots of doses to get cured, Dr. House" Allison said smirking

"Thank God, you're in good hands" House said putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. "But I think I don't wanna cure your addiction"

"You don't?"

"Nope, I don't think I could it cure. This addiction, you know, is that powerful that it's gotten into me too and I want to experience it every morning, afternoon and night for as long as it takes and I'm afraid I don't want anybody to cure us either. I'm that selfish" House said and Allison laughed

"You're such a romantic, you know?"

"Well, you better have that beautiful mouth shut. I have a reputation to keep" House said smirking

"Don't worry, I'm lucky to be the only one who knows this Greg House" And both remained hugging each other for a while

In the meantime, Elle was outside her office sitting on the floor surrounded by folders.

"Hey, I like your new office" Wilson said as she approached her

"Hey James!" Elle saluted him

"What's going on with your office?" Wilson said

"Well, two of my patients needed to solve some issues in private"

"Oh, and how long have they been there?"

"Around 20 minutes"

"I don't hear a thing, maybe something wrong has happened"

"Relax, it's all fine. I'll be worried if I heard each other yelling"

"Oh! You mind if I keep you company?"

"Not at all" Elle said as she cleared some folders out of his way and Wilson went to sit down next to her. "I thought you were already at home"

"Was doing the same thing you were doing"

"Oh, boring!" Elle said as she closed all the files and focused on Wilson. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine"

"James, remember who you're talking to"

"I'm worried about House"

"Don't be, he's fine, everything will be alright in NYC, you'll see" Wilson looked at her. "Look, he's giving another try. He knows there are risks but for once, he hopes for a good outcome"

"No, no, I'm not worried about that. I mean, I am and I hope everything goes alright but I feel there's something else"

"Something else?" Elle said trying her best not to hint that there was actually something cooking up in her office

"He's not telling me something, he's hiding me something… again"

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've asked how you are and you start talking about Greg. I wanna know about you" Elle said and Wilson turned serious.

"I'm scared"

"Of what?"

"I'm scared of leaving. I have the feeling that if I leave that house, she'll be gone for good. I'm surrounded by her things. Even she's not here, her clothes, her shoes, her papers, it's all Amber, she's still with me. If I leave, I'm gonna be alone again"

"You have to let go, James" Elle said softly. "The fact you're leaving that house, it doesn't mean, you're leaving Amber, it doesn't mean you have to forget her. Staying in that house doesn't do you any good, you know" Elle paused. "Amber wouldn't like to see you this way"

"I miss her"

"I know you do" Elle said taking his hand and stroked it

"She was…" Wilson said with broken voice. "…the best" And he let go a sob.

"I bet she was" Elle said as she put her arm around him and soothed him. "You'll always have to remember her that way" Wilson nodded. "You're not alone, James. Don't ever say that again, ok? You have Greg, Allison, Lisa, my husband and me. You're far from alone. We care for you and we're here to help you" Elle took his chin. "Look at me, James. You're young, you're strong, you can do this. It doesn't have to be an immediate thing but start looking for a new place, I'm sure Greg will help with that, he will, you know he's worried about you. Go through Amber's things, select what you wanna keep, I can help you with that if you want. Baby steps, James"

"Thank you, Elle" And Wilson hugged her tight.

"You're welcome" Elle said hugging him back. "Now, time to see your beautiful smile. Got 3 surprises for you. Two for sure, I don't know about the third"

"First! Licorice, help yourself" Elle said offering him the candy

"Oh!!" Wilson said smiling. "I see you still have a sweet tooth. Thank you"

"That's today's craving, maybe strawberry ice-cream tomorrow, how knows? These crazy hormones!" Elle said giggling

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"Well, if you think that I'm implying that I'm going to have a little me or a little Will in half a year, I think you're pretty right" Elle said with a smile

"Oh, Elle, that's great!! Congratulations!! How far are you?"

"Just 3 months"

"Any morning sickness?"

"Nope, knock on wood so it keeps that way. Just cravings"

"Nice, really nice. I like your surprises"

"I'm a pro" Elle said doing the sign of victory with her fingers.

"What about the 3rd surprise?"

"Whoa, whoa!! Aren't you impatient? Good things come to those who wait"

In the meantime, inside Elle's office…

"So, what now?" Cameron said

"I don't know" House smirked

"I'd say we leave or Elle will start worrying"

"You think so?" House said

"Come on, don't be a bad boy. She's helped us"

"She's not worried, she knows we're together" House said and Cameron smirked.

"You're right. The ones we didn't know that we're us"

"Well, not anymore" House said as he entwined his hand with hers. "What if we go to my place and I'll fix you some dinner?"

"You? You said you didn't know how to cook" Cameron said puzzled

"Ok, let me rephrase it. What if we go to my place, you cook and I'm your kitchen assistant?"

"Sounds good to me" Cameron said as she stood up "But first, we'll have to stop at the grocery's. I don't think you have anything in your fridge"

"Now, I'm hurt" House said dramatically. "I have everything at home, it's just I'm too lazy to cook something"

"Well, that's gonna change, my dear" And both headed to the door with their hands laced.


End file.
